Kuroko Tetsuna life in Kuroshi Gakuen
by Alxcx
Summary: Her life attending Kuroshi Gakuen is the greatest thing ever happen to her, she made the most awesome friends and along the way she met with her childhood friends again, she plays basketball and met the greatest rivals and finally, she have meet with the love of her life. Enjoy! A/N: Fem!Kuroko and some OOC -Pairings: Akakuro and some of your favorite pairing-
1. Prologue

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

Disclamier: Sadly, I don't own Kuroko no Basket. If I do own it, Akakuro will happen

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a nice Thursday afternoon, you will see 14 well-known students hang out at the school roof. Even though, they held in such high regard, they still skipped their last subject of the day. Kuroshi Gakuen is one of the famous schools in Kyoto Area, so a lot of elite students attending it.

 **Akashi POV**

 _I look around me, the other are talking or more like fooling around until I got interst in one of the topic_

"Ryouta, repeat what you just say" I decide to speak up

"At my homeroom class, Riko-sensei said we are getting a new student."

"Is It a girl or boy? I hope it's a girl then I won't be the only girl here." The pink hair girl, Momoi Satsuki said excitedly

"Ryouta, tell me about the student." I turn my attention to the blonde hair model, Kise Ryouta

"Yes Akashicchi"

The other decide to be silent now and listen

"Riko-Sensei said she got light blue hair and blue eyes like the sky and she come from America."

"Anything else Ryouta"

"Yeah, Sensei said she's coming tomorrow but sensei doesn't know which class she will transfer too. I think that just it Akashicchi"

 _So this transfer student is a girl, the information Ryouta gave is not detailed enough maybe I will go to the administration office later, as the saying say, If you want something done, always do it yourself_

"Alright, I'm going home now" I decide to leave and head toward the administration office

Knocking the office door gently, I enter. The front desk lady looks up

"Akashi-sama, can I help you?"

Of course everyone in this school knows me, my mother is the vice-headmistress of this school though I know the headmistress is my mother friend but I never meet her yet but never mind that, there something important I need to get it done.

"Yes, I just want to look at the file of the new student. My mother already gave me the permission." I lie on the spot but it work, she point the small room at the back of the admin block. The room is filled top to bottom with cabinets and boxes of reports. There is a desk in the corner with files scattered on the desk. They probably in the middle of writing the report. Maybe I should just hack in, it easier and save me for trouble. I go over to the computer and click at the documents. While searching for the files, I reliaze I don't know her name. I saw four student I didn't recognise. _Maybe one of them is her, there are 2 male student and 2 female student._ I leave the other 2 male student and go through the female students. It seem I got the right files at the first click. _She has light blue hair just like Ryouta says. Kuroko Tetsuna, hm_. _January 31st her birthday, I am month older than her. There are no reason why she want to transfer here. Looks like she is the same class as me and Shintaro. Hm, her test scores all excellent, 85% above._

i hear the desk lady clear her throat, I been here for 15 minutes. I should go now. I quickly close the document files and clear the evidence that I hack into the computer and leave the office, It never hurt just to be careful.

 _Half of the students already head home, I should head home now._

 **End Akashi POV**

 **End Prologue**

* * *

 **(A/N: So what do you guys think about this prologue, I hope the story is good and sorry if I have spell some words wrong. Let me know what do you guys think because this is the first time I make a story. Thank You)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kuroko POV**

 _Ah finall_ y, _I'm back in Kyoto. I hope everyone is doing fine, and I can't wait go to Mom's school._

My name is Kuroko Tetsuna, I've been in America for 10 years now. Why, because I need to treat my illness that can only find in America since I got a weak body and now I'm cured. While at America, I stay at my Mom's friend residence, her name is Alexandra Gracia. She's a famous WNBA basketball player but she retired since an unknown disease impaired her vision, I also got to met Kagami and Tatsuya. They are Alex's student, She teach them basketball so after that I become their friend and Alex's also teach me basketball but I cannot play long in the court because of my illness. After a few years, Kagami and Tatsuya move to Japan. After my illness is cured, Alex keep teaching me until I have to move back. And now I finally back in my hometown, I can't wait to see them again.

 _I need to call Mom to tell her I'm coming home today_

"Hello, Mom? It me Tetsuna"

"Hello, Tet-chan. What wrong? How are you? Are you still in America"

"Nothing wrong, I'm fine. How's everyone? Actually I call you to tell you that I coming home today"

"Everyone fine. Mou, why didn't you say early so we can prepare you a party."

"There no need a party Mom, beside tomorrow I need to enroll at your school so I need to prepare"

"Alright honey"

"Well, I need to hang up now. The cab is here, see you at home"

"Alright, be safe."

 _Alright, now that is done. I need to go home now._

 **End Kuroko POV**

* * *

The next day **(A/N: Sorry,I skip the day cause I don't know what to write anymore)**

 **Akashi POV**

I wake up early today than usual, take a bath and had breakfast then get ready for school. Today will be interesting because the new student is coming I quickly check my stuff to make sure I didn't forget anything then I lock the door behind me. Mother and Father already left, I got into my car and drive to school.

After I arrive at school, Mother had text me few minutes ago to told me to meet her at the principle office. I wonder if this is about the new student. After I put my stuff at the locker, I begin towards the office and knock the door and hear a soft 'come in'

I saw my mother and a woman with ruby hair and red eyes probably the headmistress, owner of this school. They will be mistaken to be twin if I didn't recognize my mother.

 _It is just me or the headmistress face look familiar, I can't remember though._

"Sei-chan, you here early." -Akashi mom

"Yes, now why did call me for mother?" -Akashi

"Akashi-kun, sits down first. We are waiting for another student." -Headmistress

And with that I sit down on the sofa in the middle of the room. After few minutes, I hear a knock and saw a girl with blue long hair with blue eyes come into the office. _Ah, its the new student. Looks like Mother will ask me to show her around this school._

"Akashi-kun, come here"

"Tetsuna, meet Akashi Seijuro. He is the school council president and he will show you around the school"

"Akashi-kun, meet Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Nice to meet you Akashi-kun"

"Nice to meet you too Tetsuna"

"Alright, now that is done. Here are your schelude and locker keys. You are the same class as Akashi so he will take you there and at lunch time he will show you around the school"

"Alright, Thank You"

"You both can go now, class is about to start"

We says thank you to the headmistress and leave the office.

While we are walking toward our class, I decide to have some conversation with her.

"So where are you from"

"My hometown is here in Kyoto but I move to America to cured my illness"

"How many years you been in America?"

"I've been there for 10 years."

"Wow, so long. What else did you do in America."

"Hm, I've been pratice playing basketball."

"So you are skilled in basketball?"

"I don't know about my skill but I heard this school basketball team is powerful so I want to try to play with the team."

"Then you should join the basketball club."

"I will have to ask my mother if I can join or not because she told me this school don't have girl basketball club."

"By any chance, is your mother are the headmistress"

"Yes. and I think your mother are the vice headmistress right? because I see the resemble in both of you."

"Yes, you're right. We are here. This is our homeroom class, our teacher is Kiyoshi-sensei."

We arrive at the classroom. There is a sign with 1-A on it. This is the top class for all the smart kids, I'm not saying the other are stupid but this is high-level classroom.

I slide open the door and walk in with the new student.

"Ah, Akashi your here just in time"

"Sensei, I bought the new student."

"What student?"

"I'm here sensei." Her voice came from right next to me. Everyone stared and they whispering something like 'Where she come from?' 'Didn't you see her come in just now'

 _I wonder why they didn't see her come in with me?_

"Alright, Akashi you can sit down now"

I walk to my desk and slide into my seat. I greet Midorima who sit beside me and get a head nod in return. The class is full expect for the 4 empty seats. One is next to mine and the other are at middle and front and the last one is near the window

"Alright, class. We got a new student. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna. Kuroko come here and introduce yourself"

"Hello everyone, I'm Kuroko Tetsuna and I'm 16 years old. My hometown is here in Kyoto but I move to America 10 years ago. My mother is the headmistress and My father is the owner of the Kuroko Company and I like to play basketball. It's nice to meet you all."

After her introduction, she ask sensei where should she sit and sensei told her to sit beside me. Kuroko walks towards me, I smile at her as she sit down beside me and I get a small smile barely noticebly. After that I ask Shintarou to introduce himself.

"Shintarou, introduce yourself"

"My name is Midorima Shintarou, nice to meet you Kuroko"

"Nice to meet you too Midorima-kun"

"Shintarou, inform the other I won't be eating lunch with you guys at the roof."

"Alright Akashi"

After that, we pay attention what the teacher are teaching until lunch time.

 **End Akashi POV**

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright that all for chapter 1,thanks for reading. The next chapter is lunch time where Akashi will show Kuroko around the school. I'm sorry if there are any mistake, please tell me what you guys think of this story. Thank You.)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The GoM plus Momoi are eating luch at the roof except for Akashi.

"So anyone see the new student today?" -Kise

"No" -Momoi

"Nope" -Aomine

"What about you Midorimacchi? By the way, where Akashicchi?" -Kise

"Yes, she in transfer to our class and Akashi say he not joining us today" -Midorima

"Why? and what her name Midorin?" -Momoi

"Don't know, Akashi didn't say his reason. The new student name is Kuroko Tetsuna and she say she like to play basketball." -Midorima

"Hm, maybe she will join the basketball club." -Murasakibara

Suddenly the roof door slam open and Kagami and Tatsuya walk in.

"Yo, can we join you here?" -Kagami

"Sure kagamicchi and Himurocchi" -Kise

"Thank You" -Tatsuya

"Yeah, anyway let's hurry eat. Lunch time almost over" -Aomine

 **(A/N: Let's see what Akashi and Kuroko doing during lunch time)**

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

Me and Akashi are walking around the school during our lunch time.

"All the special classrooms and the student office are on the ground floor. The principle office are on the top floor. You already now the first year classess which is our class. The second and third floor are for the second and third years student. The fourth floor are club rooms but for sports club are all in the gym buildings and the school field. The highest floor are the roof where me and my friend usual hang out place, you are welcome to join."

"Alright, thank you Akashi-kun."

"Your welcome, lets go to the cafeteria. I'm sure you are hungry"

I nods my head and Akashi lead me to the cafeteria. After we bought our lunch, we head to the roof where I will meet Akashi-kun friends. When we are near the door, I hear a loud chattering and some fimilar voice.

 **End Kuroko POV**

* * *

 **Kagami POV**

While we are talking, I heard the roof door open and I was suddenly get tackled from behind and saw light blue hair.

 _Wait, light blue h_ air? _The only person I know had that hair color is Kuroko, is she back already?_

"Taiga-kun, Tatsuya-kun" -Kuroko

I heard a voice call me and Tatsuya, I open my eyes and got suprised.

"Kuroko, its that you? your back. When? Anyway can you get up it kinda awkward" -Kagami

After me and Kuroko get up, I look at everyone and they are frozen for a few seconds except for Akashi but he looks amusing and clueless.

"Man, its been a long time. When did you get back and how is Alex." -Kagami

"I just got back yesterday and Alex is fine." -Kuroko

"Wow, Bakagami got a girlfriend and didn't tell us" -Aomine

"Urusai Ahomine, she not my girlfriend. Anyway, Kuroko I introduce you to my friend." -Kagami

"The dark blue hair is Aomine Daiki, next to him is Kise Ryouta, The pink hair is Momoi Satsuki, next to her is Murasakibara Atsushi. You probably already know Midorima and Akashi cause you guys are classmate. Of course you also know Tatsuya. There are other 4 people but they are not here, you will probably meet them later in the basketball club. You did join right?." -Kagami

"Yes, I already tell okaa-san and she gave me permission. Anyway, nice to meet you all. My name is Kuroko Tetsuna and I like to play basketball." -Kuroko

"Nice to meet you too" -All of them said

After that, we continue to eat our lunch and talk to kuroko until the bell rings.

"Lunch time is over, let's go back to our class." -Midorima

"Okay." -All of them

"By the way, don't be late to the gym after school or I will triple your training. Tell that to the other four" -Akashi

"Hai." -All of them except Kuroko

 **End Kagami POV**

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **(A/N: Next chapter is at the gym where Kuroko will meet 4 other people she didn't know and 3 people she know. Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistake and sorry because this chapter is short.)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

At the Gym

 **Akashi POV**

Looks like everyone is here and on time too. Even Daiki, that good. But they are noisy and didn't notice that I already came in. I clear my throat and everyone shut up.

"Alright, everyone is here. I want you all to meet our newest member. Tetsuna, come here."

She stand next to me and introduce herself. The second and third string greet her back and continue their training. Then I bring her to the first string.

 **End Akashi POV**

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

After Akashi introduce me to the second and third string player. He bring me to the first string where all the regulars are there, I already know most of them but there still some of them I haven't meet yet. When we arrived, I saw someone I haven't see for a long time. I saw my Uncle look at a report what look like to be a training menu. I went towards him after telling Akashi that.

Uncle Eiji Shirogane, is my mother's younger brother-in-law. He has black swept-back hair with a gray stripe on each side. He is always known for dressing formal. He is strict and sharp but he also cares for his players.

"Hello Uncle" I said

He looks towards me in suprise and his serious demeanour is gone.

"Ah, Tet-chan. You never fail to suprise me with you low presence, I missed you. Why you didn't tell me you already back and transfer to this school. Uncle is sad. His favourite niece doesn't want to see his uncle." He fake cried in front of me.

"Uncle, I miss you too alright. I just come back yesterday and I just transfer today too. Also I would like to join basketball." I replied and asked with a emotionless face

I felt like I was being stared, so I turned around and saw that the regulars except for Akashi because I can't read his expression, they were all gaping as they witnessed what just their strict coach do.

"Tet-chan don't say that with an emontionless face, because its look like you are being sarcastic. Anyway, sure you can join before that let me introduce you to the regulars" I turned back to my uncle after I heard what he said to me.

We walk towards the regulars.

"Alright, you guys line up now." I heard uncle told them

"Tet-chan, I'd like you to meet my team. Firstly the captain, number 4, Akashi Seijuro. He is our point guard and he has emperor eyes which explain the differences on his eyes and he is a 1st year student." introduced Uncle

Akashi-kun has spiky ruby hair with heterochromatic eyes. He is slightly taller than me and average build but he has this intimidating and condescending aura around him.

"Next is Midorima Shintarou, number 7, vice-captian. He is our shooting guard because of his high projectile three and perfect accuracy of shooting and you will always see him with a lucky item. He is a 1st year student."

Midorima-kun has short, dark green hair and light green eyes and he wears black-framed glasses. He is quite big and tall and he is tsundere from the way he acts.

"Next is Kise Ryouta, number 8. He is our small forward. He is well known for his copying abilities, as he can copy any techniques he sees, often with more power than the original. He has a part time job as a model. Also a 1st year student."

Kise-kun has blond hair and golden eyes. He is tall and athletic. He seems very carefree and outgoing but very determined and serious while playing.

"Next is Aomine Daiki, number 6. He is our ace and power forward because of his position of speed and agility and his talent of formless shot. 1st year student."

Aomine-kun has tanned skin. He has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He is very tall and muscular.

"Next is Murasakibara Atsushi, number 5. He is our center because of his position as defense and power. He is always eating snack all the time except during a match. 1st year student."

Murasakibara-kun is abnormally tall for someone his age. He has shoulder length, lavender hair that touches his back and violet eyes. But he acts very lumpish and mildly sadistic and childish.

"Next is Kagami Taiga, number 10. He is our second ace and power forward. He has jumping power and air walking. One of his talent is meteor jam."

Kagami-kun is very muscular for a high school student. He is very tall, which gives him an overwhelming aura. He has two toned deep red-and-black hair and red eyes. He is very ambitious, stubborn and determined. He is very similar like Aomine.

"Next is Himuro Tatsuya, number 12. He is our another shooting guard. His talent are perfect fakes and mirage shot. 1st year student."

Himuro-kun has slick, black hair that covers his left eye and has gray-black eyes. He has a mole under his right eye. He is a cool, composed young man with a mature personality also kind and courteous.

"Next is Takao Kazunari, number 11. He is our another point guard because of his hawk eyes and accurate pass. 1st year student."

Takao-kun has black hair and has deep amber eyes. He is very easy going and seeks fun everywhere.

"Next is Hayama Kotaro, number 13. He is our another small forward. His talent is lightning dribble and double clutch. He is 2nd year student."

Hayama-kun has average height and build. He is very agile and athletic. He has short, blond hair and a pair of oval-shaped eyes with dark pupils. He also has a snaggle tooth in the left corner of his mouth.

"Next is Mibuchi Reo, number 14. He is also our shooting guard because of his multiple shooting forms. 2nd year student."

Mibuchi-kun has long black hair that reaches his chin, with two strands of hair falling down to his eyes and gentle-looking eyes. He is rather slim and tall stature.

"Next is Nebuya Eikichi, number 16. He is our another center because of his muscle power. 2nd year student."

Nebuya-kun has dark colored skin and a very short beard. He is very tall and has an extremely muscular body. He has short black hair, that is styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head.

"Next is Mayuzumi Chihiro, number 15. He is our another power forward and possesses the ability of misdirection. 2nd year student."

Mayuzumi-kun has medium-length grey hair and an extremely blank gaze. He is of average height and build. Like me he is also lack of presence.

"Next is Nijimura Shuzo, number 9. He is also our power forward and he has a very fast and strong drive. His drives are really powerful and effective enough to easily drive through anyone. He is the only 3rd year student."

Nijimura-kun has short black hair. He is of average height. He is a calm, caring and collected individual, but a severe upperclassman who is not afraid to speak his mind. He also possesses a sharp mind.

"Last is our manager, Momoi Satsuki. She has a talent to analyst the opponents and very serious and almost sly when gathering the data. She also very passionate about basketball. 1st year student."

Momoi-chan has long pink hair and pink eyes. She generally has a very bubbly personality and out-going. She is very slim and slender

"That all the regulars, though you already know Shuzo and Chihiro. Also I didn't need to explain futher because you already know it with your observation skill." stated Uncle

"Yes, I already monitoring their personality, skill and talent." I replied

"Alright, everyone I'd like you to meet my precious niece, Kuroko Tetsuna. If you hurt her then you have an early death wish and also her brother are here too so be prepare." Uncle told them sweetly that made them shiver.

 **End Kuroko POV**

* * *

"Anyway, I want you all to play against her. team 1 will be Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara. Team 2 will be Kagami, Tatsuya, Takao, Reo, Mibuchi and Nebuya." Their coach said

"What! you want us to play against her alone while we are teaming and what about Nijimura-senpai and Mayuzumi-senpai?." Aomine asked

"Ahomine, you should underestimate Kuroko. She strong." Kagami defend his childhood friend

"Why, did she beat you in one-on-one Kagamicchi?" Kise said

"No but she also learn basketball from our teacher at America, you know the famous WNBA player Alexandra Gracia." Kagami replied

"You guys know that I'm here right now. Anyway, you shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a girl. And Kagami, I'll beat you in one-on-one later." Tetsuna decide to speak now

"Ah, Gomen." They said apologetically

"Alright, enough chit-chat and start. Think of this as your traning. Mayuzumi and Nijimura will observe your play.

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

 _Time to put my training in America to the test and see. Hm, so team 1 is the powerful Generation of Miracle I have heard. Team 2 also powerful . Shuzo-nii and Chihiro-nii already know my skill since I've played with them after I've got back yesterday but not my whole power. Maybe I should go easy on them or not. Oh well, lets just see how this match go._

 **(A/N: I can't explain how the practice match go, I'm sorry. You guys should use your imagination XD)**

After 15 minutes of team 1 and Kuroko match, the score are 35-30 in Kuroko's favour.

"You guys are good, I'll admit. But you guys lack of teamwork, basketball is not an individual sport." I told them

"Good work you guys, now rest for 20 minutes and after that get ready team 2." I heard Uncle said

After 20 minutes, team 2 is ready. But after another 15 minutes of team 2 and Kuroko match, the score are 40-35 in Kuroko's favour.

"You guys have teamwork but you guys need to train more." I told them

"Alright, you guys can rest for 15 minutes. While Momoi, Nijimura and Mayuzumi come with me and Tetsuna come here too." I heard Uncle said

 **End Kuroko POV**

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright, this is for chapter 3. Please review..Thank you. Chapter 4 is on the go. Sorry for mistake spelling.)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

* * *

 **Recap of Chapter 3**

 **Kuroko POV**

After 15 minutes of team 1 and Kuroko match, the score are 35-30 in Kuroko's favour.

"You guys are good, I'll admit. But you guys lack of teamwork, basketball is not an individual sport." I told them

"Good work you guys, now rest for 20 minutes and after that get ready team 2." I heard Uncle said

After 20 minutes, team 2 is ready. But after another 15 minutes of team 2 and Kuroko match, the score are 40-35 in Kuroko's favour.

"You guys have teamwork but you guys need to train more." I told them

"Alright, you guys can rest for 15 minutes. While Momoi, Nijimura and Mayuzumi come with me and Tetsuna come here too." I heard Uncle said

 **End Kuroko POV**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"So what did you there gather while looking at the practice match?" Their coach asked

"Base on the data we gather,and just like Kuroko says, Team 1 need to improve on their teamwork and team 2 need to train more." Nijimura said

"But, Momoi says she can't analyze Kuroko skill and talent." Mayuzumi told them

"Why? Kuroko, how come Momoi can't analyze you?" Coach asked

"Oh, My mentor has teach me how to hide my skill from people who can analyze. Akashi emperor eyes also can't predict my move but I haven't test it yet." Kuroko told them

"Also, from the data I gather while playing with them is that they holding back. The Generation of Miracle and Kagami didn't enter the zone." said Kuroko

"But they all look tired after you match with them. Did you hold back your power too?" said Momoi

"Yes, I hold back or else the score will triple by me. Beside I will only use it when I playing a real match." said Kuroko

"Alright Kuroko, you did good." said Coach

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

While Kuroko and the coach are talking. Let's see what Akashi and the other are doing.

"Man, Tetsu is awesome. She even beat us and we didn't even enter the zone"

While Kuroko and the coach are talking. We all are resting.

"Man, Tetsu is awesome. She even beat us and we didn't even enter the zone" -Aomine

"Yeah, Kurokocchi should join our team." -Kise

"Taiga, its that all the power she had?" -Akashi

"No, that's not even half of it. If she had finished her training with Alex, then you can't stop her if she go full power." -Kagami

"What do you mean? She holding back her power? Well, can't blame her too since we are also holding back. But didn't you also train with the same mentor? How come I can beat you in one-on-one." -Aomine

"Me and Tatsuya didn't finish our training, Kuroko stayed with Alex longer than us. Also Kuroko can read your strength, stamina, skill and talent or some other things but that is one of her talent that we know. The other none of us knew what." -Kagami

"Really! So she similar like Momoicchi." -Kise

"Yes, Momoi is good at data analyzing but Kuroko is dangerous. With one look at you she can collect your data especially if you play with her, all your strength, stamina, skill she will know." -Kagami

"So while we are playing with her she already know everything. Can Momoi read her?" -Midorima

"No, I don't think so. Kuroko will hide her information from analyst people and Kuroko is hard to read from the beginning." -Kagami

"Sugoi! Finally another strong player I can play one-on-one with. Oi Akashi, you gonna let her join our team right?" -Aomine

"Of course Daiki, I'm absolute after all." -Akashi

"Alright you guys, enough rest. I got an announcement. From now on, Kuroko Tetsuna is our regular player too. She also be your coach when I'm not around and she will help Momoi with our opponents data. She also will help you with your training menu and Akashi will help her too. Can you do that Tetsuna?" -Coach

"Sure." -Kuroko

"Alright then, welcome to the team. You will get your uniform and jersey soon." -Coach

"Welcome to the team Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuna/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tet-chan/Kuroko-chan." -Everyone

"Thank you everyone." -Kuroko

After that, they continue their practice and get to know Kuroko more.

 **End Third Person POV**

* * *

 **Akashi POV**

After practice end, I went home. After I arrived home, I saw Mother and Father at the living room and greet them. Then I went upstairs to take a bath and rest until dinner is prepare. No long after that, I heard Mother call said dinner is ready and I went to the kitchen. We all sit down in the dining hall and Mother and Father are talking while I just listen and answer question that they asked me.

"So Seijuuro, how is school." Father asked me

"Everything is excellent like always." I replied

"Good." Father said

After I'm done with dinner, I told them I will go to my room now.

 _Hm, I should ask Mother about Tetsuna later after I finished my homework._

 **End Akashi POV**

* * *

 **Shiori POV**

"Masaomi, have you heard anything from Tetsuyu?" I asked

"No, it's there something wrong?" He replied with concern

"No, nothing is wrong. Now that Tetsuna is already back." I told him

"That's great, Tetsuyu keep saying he miss Tetsuna whenever we meet. Man, I think he spoil her too much." He said

"It can be helped, Tetsuna is their only daughter. Setsuna also does the same thing." I told him

After dinner is done, I head into the library room and Masaomi goes to his office room. Not a minute later, I heard a knock and saw my son come in and I got suprised with my son question.

"Okaa-san, can you tell me more about Tetsuna?" I heard he said

"Sure, come sits down." I replied

"Well, Tetsuna is Kuroko Tetsuyu and Setsuna only daughter. She had 2 adopted brother, Nijimura Shuzo and Mayuzumi Chihiro. Well, Shuzo is Tetsuna cousin but after his parent passed, Tetsuna's father decide to take Shuzo as his son but Shuzo kept his mother name as a memento. Your father and Tetsuna's father are childhood friend and business partner while me and her mother are best friend since middle school. You already did know that her mother is the headmistress and owner of the Kuroshi Gakuen while her father is the owner of Kuroko Company. In the past, the 4 of us are in the basketball team, your father and her father is in the NBA while I'm the manager and her mother are the coach because she can read the opponets. So our trait of basketball must have pass it on you and if Tetsuna is like her mother and father then I won't be suprise. Both you and Tetsuna already know each other since infants but when she is six years old she had to move to America because of her illness. That why both of you can't remember about meeting each other since you two are still small. I got the album of you two, you want to see it?" I asked him after finished telling him about Tetsuna

"Sure, I will take it to my room and look at it. Thank you Okaa-san." He replied

"Alright, here."

I hand him the album and he leave after taking it and saying thank you and good night to me.

 _Sei-kun is so cute, I should tell Setsuna about this. She be excited and of course I gonna have Tetsuna as daughter-in-law soon. They already engaged since they are born but Sei-kun didn't know it yet. I'm sure he's gonna make a move on her soon. They so perfect together._

I mentally giggle at my thought and in daze until Masaomi bring me out of my daydream.

"I know what you're thinking." He told me

"Of course. So when are you gonna remind Tetsuyu about the engagement?" I asked him

"In our next meeting I will bring it up to him. Beside, Seijuuro already got interest in Tetsuna so it won't be long for them to be together. And on the meeting with Tetsuyu, I will tell Seijuuro about the engagement too." He said

"Alright. Come on let's go to bed, it's already late." I said to him

"Okay."

 **End Shiori POV**

* * *

 **Akashi POV**

After Mother hand me the album, I went to my room to look at it.

 _So Nijimura-senpai and Mayuzumi-senpai are Tetsuna brothers. And her parent are basketball player, no wonder she is good at basketball. Oh well, I will found out more about her later. Time to look at the album._

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave it there but that the end of chapter 4. Next chapter is coming soon, so be patience :) ... Thanks for reading and please review. I'm sorry if there are any mistake.)**


	6. Chapter 5

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

* * *

 **Recap of Chapter 4**

 **Akashi POV**

After Mother hand me the album, I went to my room to look at it. I was suprised that we knew each other.

 _So Nijimura-senpai and Mayuzumi-senpai are Tetsuna brothers but they didn't look like close. And her parent are basketball player, no wonder she is good at basketball as expected from Tetsuna, always suprised me. Oh well, I will found out more about her later. Time to look at the album._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Akashi POV**

I open the album and saw a lot of pictures of me and Tetsuna when we are small. There are baby picture where me and her are sleeping in a crib and hold our hands together. There are one at the garden where we are making flower crowns that is when we are 4 years old. And some more other pictures that look like we had a lot of fun. There are also some pictures with Nijimura-senpai and Mayuzumi-senpai. Suddenly, I got a call that snap me out of my thought. I look at the ID caller and saw Satsuki name on it.

 _What does she want? It's late night already, I should pick it up and hear what she has to say._

"Hello?"

"Hello Akashi-kun! Sorry to call late at night!"

"No, I haven't go to bed yet. So what do you want?"

"Do you have something to do tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Get to the point Satsuki."

"Alright, Don't get mad at me. Tomorrow we are going to play streetbasketball with everyone and maybe we'll get lunch too. But not everyone since some of them are busy."

"Alright, I'll go. What time?"

"Maybe 10:30am and can you pick Kuroko-chan too since she live near you. I already told her and she okay with it."

"Sure."

"Alright, See you tomorrow! Bye!"

I end the call and stare at my phone. It's already 11:00pm, I should get to bed now.

After I get ready to go to sleep, I lay on my bed and think until I fall asleep.

Kuroko Tetsuna has caught my interest, I'm not sure why she has but I will win her affection and make her mine.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

The next morning, I was woke up due to the sunlight that creeping in through the curtains. It's probably around 9am, but it still quite dark in my room. Good things it Saturday. I don't feel like getting up but I have a plan today. I get up from my bed and step in the bathroom that connects directly to my room and turn on the shower. After I'm done cleaning, I put on some clothes that are comfortable then go downstairs. There's a breakfast prepared and a note on the table. It's from my parents, mother told me to eat the breakfast and say they had something to do. After I finished my breakfast, I slip on my shoes, I go out and lock the door behind me.

I decide to walk than using a car and I need to pick Tetsuna, good thing her house is nearby and I already know her address. After a 5 minutes of walked, I arrive at her house and ring the door bell then a few seconds later Tetsuna open the door and told her parent that she is going out. I notice she is weariing sneakers, a jeans shorts and a red button up shirt and her hair is in a high ponytail. I can't help but think she is beautiful.

"Good morning Tetsuna." I greet her

"Good morning too Akashi-kun and why do you using my first name?" She asked me in suprised

"That how I call everybody. It's nothing personal. Is it wrong?" I replied

"No, it's fine. Come on, the other are waiting for us." She said in monotone

After a few minutes of walking, the chainlink fence comes into view on the corner of the stress. Everyone's already there. Me and Tetsuna are the only one that are last arrived.

"Yo, Akashi. Didn't think you will come too." Daiki greet me and spins the ball around on his finger,

"I couldn't let you all have fun without me." The rest of them say hi and I greet them back.

"Now we have to wait for Tetsu." Daiki said

"I'm already here Aomine-kun." Tetsuna decide to speak now

"Ahhh! Tetsu! since when you're here?" asked Daiki in suprised

"I arrived with Akashi-kun." said Tetsuna in monotone

"Ehhh! Oh well, Gomen. Didn't see you there." Daiki apology

"It's alright. I'm use to it already." replied Tetsuna

"Hey guys, when are we gonna start playing? Ryouta asked

"Ehh, it's too hot to play. Let's just go get lunch then to the amusement park" Atsushi said lazily

"You're so lazy Murasakicchi."

"I agree with Mukkun! Let go get lunch at Maji Burger its almost noon now."

"Alright."

After all of us agree, we head to the Maji Burger that is not far from the court.

 **End Akashi POV**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry guys, I ran out of idea what to write because in my head right now is Akashi and Kuroko. So I'm gonna skip that part and jump to Akashi and Kuroko.)**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Later that evening, right after their lunch and streetbasketball. Both Akashi and Tetsuna were walking home together after saying goodbye to the other. After few minutes, they have arrived at Tetsuna house.

"Thank you walking me home Akashi-kun" said Tetsuna

"No problem, do you have fun today?" asked Akashi

"Yes, I have fun today with everyone." Tetsuna replied happily with a slightly smile on her face

"That good to heard, well good night Tetsuna." Akashi said with a rare smile

"Good night Akashi-kun." replied Tetsuna

Akashi waited until she go inside before walked away with a happy feeling and returned back to his house, which is not far from her house.

 **End Third Person POV**

 **End Chapter 5**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry guys if this chapter is short but I ran out of idea for this chapter. Also I having a childish break down in my heart because I accidently read Akashi with other pairing story e.g. AkaFuri, AkaMayu and some other, I'm just not willingly to give Akashi to other character except Kuroko even though I didn't even own the character, somewhere in my heart cannot accept it. I don't hate it but I also don't like it. But if Kuroko is with other pairing I can accept that but My top is always AkaKuro. I'm deeply sorry if I offended you all about this, please don't hate me. I just need to get this out of my head. I apologise again for this.)**

* * *

 **(A/N: Also I think I will be making some Bonus chapters and The next chapter. So I think I need some times, I don't know when I will be finish but I will try. As usual please review and Thanks for reading. And at Monday 14 December I will go and see my big examination result, I hope I pass XD..and sorry if I talk too much here.)**


	7. Important!

**Author Notes**

 **(Please read it until the end or you won't understand. Thank you)**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I need to make some announcement in case some of you are thinking about it. If you guys are wondering why some character that I mention is not appearing is because they are supporting character or minor character**

 **Here are the list of supporting/minor character:**

 **Reo Mibuchi**

 **Kotaro Hayama**

 **Nebuya Eikichi**

 **Eiji Shirogane**

 **Kagami Taiga**

 **Himuro Tatsuya**

 **Takao Kazunari**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Nijimura Shuzo**

 **Kuroko Tetsuyu**

 **Kuroko Setsuna**

 **Akashi Masaomi**

 **Akashi Shiori**

* * *

 **Those character will appear but not often because my main story is about Akakuro and the GoM but mainly Akakuro. Also basketball match is not happening in the main story but I will make a bonus chapter about it so don't worry for those who want to see some basketball action XD. I also will make some other pairing in a bonus chapters and an event in a bonus chapters. So I need some time until I can update all the bonus chapters and the original chapters. So please be patient with me. I will update the bonus chapters first since an event is coming up soon. After the bonus chapters is update then I will update the next chapter which is chapter 6.**

* * *

 **So, I beg you all to be patient with me. Thank you and I deeply sorry if you are expecting a chapter in this. God bless you all, Amen..**


	8. First Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **First Bonus Chapter**

 **(A/N: Hello guys it been so long I think XD anyway as promise here a bonus chapter. This chapter will explain something I write on a original chapter)**

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

Kagami and Tatsuya had email me telling me to go to maji burger because they got something to tell me. When I arrived at maji burger, I saw Kagami and Tatsuya already arrived. I go toward their table and sit down in front of them but it seems they haven't notice me yet so I decide to make my presence notice.

"Hello Kagami-kun and Tatsuya-kun, sorry I'm late." I said monotonous

"Ahh! Kuroko since when you arrive?" Kagami yelled in suprise

"Awhile ago." I replied back

"Geez, Kuroko only you can speak without emotion." Tatsuya said smiling slightly

"So, why are you guys calling me out here for?" I asked them

 **End Kuroko POV**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The two boys are glancing at each other and look quite nervous when Kuroko asked them that.

"Kuroko please don't be sad when you hear this but we are planning to move back to America." Kagami told her slowly

Kuroko look at them in suprise and feel her heart sad because both of her childhood friend is moving, she sighed trying not to seem so sad and asked,

"Are you guys sure about your decision?"

Tatsuya moved his hand to ruffled Kuroko hair and said,

"Don't be too sad, we promise we'll come visit when we can, we also will come on the holidays. Alright?"

"Alright, but you two have to call me whenever you guys can." Kuroko said slightly happy

"We promise!" both of them said and feeling slightly happy that Kuroko is not upset anymore because both of them love Kuroko like their own lil sister.

"But their will be some requests you have to fulfill before both of you leaf." Kuroko said

"Okay, we will fulfill the requests." they said determinedly to make Kuroko happy

"First, Kagami-kun you need to confess to Momoi-san and Tatsuya need to confess to Murasakibara-kun." both of them blush at that request "Second, you two also need to tell them about you guys moving to America." and suddenly the turn gloomy "And lastly, you two have to remember what you guys just promise to me and don't ever forget all of us." Kuroko told them seriously but happily

"Alright, we both will do it but we'll need your help too with the first request. Also, how do you know about our crush?" Asked Kagami curiously

"Sure I will help and Kagami-kun, I observe people remember." Kuroko replied using her monotone voice

"Oh right, oh well. Here your large vanilla milkshake is our treat." Kagami said as he hand Kuroko her drink

"Thank You." Kuroko said happily because she got her favourite drink

"So when will you guys leave?" Kuroko asked

"Before the winter cup we'll be already moving so maybe in 3 weeks from now." Tatsuya replied

"Okay, I will invited the team to see you two off at the airport and you two can't declined it." Kuroko said firmly

"We can't stop you anyway if you already set your mind on something." Kagami said as he ruffled Kuroko hair and smiling

"You're right." Kuroko replied happily

 **End Third POV**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **-After 3 weeks-**

At the airport you will see 7 high school student with 2 boys with their own luggage.

"Sorry the senior can't come because of their exam Kagamicchi and Himurocchi, but they send their greetings." Kise told them

"It's ok, we don't mind." Tatsuya replied

"Don't forget about us and maybe you guys can send souvenirs." Aomine said jokingly

"Of course Ahomine." Kagami replied back teasingly

"Also if you forgot about your promises be ready to face the consequence when you come back here." Akashi told them firmly

"Akashi-kun, if you said like that they might be not come back here." Kuroko said to Akashi

"Don't worry Tetsuna, I'm sure they will come back after all I'm absolute." Akashi replied back

"Be safe on your flight back on America, not that I care but just to be safe-nanodayo." Midorima said tsunderely

"Also, Kagami-kun and Tatsuya-kun remember you promise to me or else." Kuroko said monotonous

"Don't worry, we'll remember it." Kagami said as he ruffled Kuroko hair

Alright, Thank you everyone for seeing us off. The flight is almost here." Tatsuya said feeling happily

"Atsushi and Satsuki, said your final goodbye. We'll be waiting outside. Let's go now everyone." Akashi said

With that the other 5 walked away only to leave those 4 alone.

* * *

 **Tatsuya POV (MuraHimu)**

"I guess this is goodbye Muro-chin." Atsushi said sadly

"No it's not goodbye Atsushi, It's see you again. I will come back here when I have time, beside I already promise you and Kuroko that." I said feeling sad

"Alright, you better hurry up or you miss your flight." He told me

"Okay, I promise to call you everyday if I can." He nods his head as I told him that

"And I love you and I'll miss you." I hugs him

"I love Muro-chin too." He hugs me back

After we let go, I kiss his cheek and saw his cheek heat up.

"Well, I'll be going now." He nods his head as I said that and I walked away and wait for Taiga to finish. I'm gonna miss Atsushi but we'll work this long-distance relationship together.

 **End Tatsuya POV**

* * *

 **Kagami POV (KagaMomo)**

"Do you really have to go Kagamin." Satsuki said as she is closing to cry now

"Yes, but I promise you I'll come back." I told her as I hugs her

She hugs me back while cried silently, after a while I pull back and wiped her tears away and said,

"Don't cry anymore, I will call you everyday when I'm free."

She nods her head but she still looking down and refused to look up. I put my hand on her chin and make her look up and kiss her lip chastely and said

"I love you." with a blush on my face and look away a little

I saw her eyes wided a little and she is smiling, feeling slightly happy and told me she love me too.

"Alright I got to go now, Tatsuya is waiting." I told her

"Okay, be safe." she said

I nods my head and waves at her then walk to where Tatsuya is waiting. I'm gonna miss her but we'll make this relationship work.

 **End Kagami POV**

After Murasakibara and Momoi saw Tatsuya and Kagami walked away. Both of them walk out to from the airport and go to where the other are waiting.

 **End First Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this first bonus chapter, there are more come next. Thanks for reading and Sorry for grammar mistake. As usual please review, thank you.)**


	9. Second Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Second Bonus Chapter**

 **Kuroko the Love Advice-KagaMomo**

* * *

 **Kagami POV**

I don't when it start but while I was attending Kuroshi Gakuen, I have fallen for the manger of basketball club, Momoi Satsuki. Her long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back and her larger pink eyes that always fill with happiness. But what I like is her personality, she is out-going. She also very cheerful and bright. She also very passionate about basketball and I never come across girl like that except for Kuroko but she like a sister to me and Tatsuya.

Suddenly things come out and Tatsuya and I have to move back to America, we already told Kuroko about this and she understand it but she had given us a request to do and that is to confess to the person we like. Right now is lunch time, I'm on my way to meet Kuroko at the school garden and she will help me how to confess to Momoi.

"Look like Kuroko is not here yet." I said as I arrive at the meeting place

"I'm here Kagami-kun." I heard a voice in front of me

"Ahh! Kuroko, damn it since when you arrive." I yelled as I saw Kuroko that standing in front of me

"Few minute ago and you're late Kagami-kun. You should not make a girl waiting." Kuroko said with her monotone voice

"Eh, Sorry Kuroko." I apology

"Now let's start, and I'm going start to the point cause Akashi-kun is waiting for me." Kuroko said

"Ok." I told her and thought silently _what is she doing with Akashi? Ar_ e _they seeing each other_

"Kagami-kun, pay attention." Kuroko said firmly and bought me back from my thought "Ah, Sorry again." I apologise right away

"First of all, you have to ask yourself what does Momoi-san truly mean to you? and after you already figure it out and an answer to this are; you love her, you can't live without her or she gives you a life with meaning. Secondly, you have to think does she makes you happy and I don't mean in a friendly way, I mean in a love way and Finally if you already thought all of it then you just have to find her and confess." Kuroko said and a rare smile appear on her face

"Do you think she will accept my feeling?" I asked Kuroko nervously

"Of course, I need to go now and you have to think before you go confess to Momoi-san. Also after you confess, don't forget to tell her about 'it'." Kuroko told me as she stand up and walk to meet Akashi

I know what Kuroko mean by 'it'. I'll have to tell Momoi that I'm moving to America after I confess. But first I need to think the question Kuroko just asked me. What does Momoi mean to me? She meant the world to me of course and whenever I'm close with her my heart just go wild and butterflies in my stomach and I can't live without her, she gives my life a meaning. She always make me happy even without trying, by seeing her happy, I will be happy also. Alright, I already sort out my feeling and after school I will confess to her, I blush at my statement.

After I leave the school garden, I go to the locker and find Momoi locker and put a letter that I wrote telling her to go to the classroom 1-C after school.

 **End Kagami POV**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

After school, Momoi head to her locker to get her stuff and head home since today got no practice and Aomine already waiting outside since their are childhood friend and they live nearby each other. When Momoi open her locker she didn't expect to see a letter, she open the letter and saw it said 'Meet me at the 1-C classroom' and there are no sign saying who send it. _Maybe I should go and see who wrote the letter and what does he/she want and I should text Dai-chan just in case he go looking for me._ Momoi thought to herself as she text Aomine.

After she finish texting Aomine, she go to 1-C classroom and saw Kagami standing there and in deep thought. She decide to bring Kagami out of his thought by slightly touching his shoulder.

"Kagamin, are you the one who write the letter?" Momoi asked curiously

"Ahh! Momoi, man did you got Kuroko misdirection or something." Kagami yelled as he been brought back from his thought

"No, and you haven't answer my question yet." Momoi told him slightly chuckle

"Ah, yeah I write it. I got something to tell you." Kagami blush slightly as he said that

"What is it?" Momoi said curiously

"I-I like you Momoi, actually I-I love you, please go out with me. I hope you accept my feeling but even if you're don't accept it I still hope we can be friend and not be awkward around each other." Kagami stutter and blushing

"Ehh! Ahh, s-sure I go out with you Kagamin and I love Kagamin too." Momoi replied his confession and smiling with a blush on her face

"Actually, there also something I'll need to tell you. Me and Tatsuya are moving back to America. But I want to have a relationship with you, I want to try long-distance relationship with you." Kagami told her

"Ohh." Momoi feeling slight down after she heard that but she continue "Alright, we'll make this relationship work together but you have to promise to come back here and call me." said Momoi feeling slightly happy

"I'll promise you." Kagami promise her

"Ok, I got to go now. Dai-chan is waiting outside." Momoi did a bold move and hug Kagami then walk away quickly because of what she did.

Kagami stay frozen for awhile then a happy grin appear on his face and he go home with a happy feeling.

 **End Third Person POV**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

After Kagami got home, he jumps in the shower. After he finished, he check his phone and saw an email from Aomine

From: Aomine

To: Kagami

'You hurt Satsuki and you're dead, Satsuki already told me about you two'

From: Kagami

To: Aomine

'Don't worry about it, she meant the world to me. But I'll take your threat seriously.'

With that Kagami goes to bed feeling cheerful.

 **End OMAKE**

 **End Second Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright, that all but their still some more pairings for you guys. I hope you guys happy with this chapter. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the grammar mistake. As usual please review, thank you.)**


	10. Third Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Third Bonus Chapter**

 **Kuroko the Love Advice-MuraHimu**

* * *

 **Tatsuya POV**

I still remember how I first meet Murasakibara Atsushi, It was at the opening ceremony of Kuroshi Gakuen. After He and Kagami sign up for the basketball club, they go to the school hall, they both go separate way because they have different class, while Kagami enroll in class 1-C, he enroll in class 1-B. He didn't pay any attention to the welcome ceremony because he was too busy minding his own business but he didn't notice that there is a very tall voilet haired boy causing a ruckus in the crowd. Just after the ceremony is over and all of the student go to their classroom. When he arrived at his classroom then he notice Murasakibara. _Wow! This boy is really tall for a Japanese, he probably play basketball too with his height._ He thought as he saw Murasakibara. Soon not long after a week, he became friend with Murasakibara, they started talking to each other and he get to know some of Murasakibara middle school friends, he also learnt that he is the second person that can control Murasakibara without getting him pissed off, how he know that, because Akashi had told him that and let him take care of Murasakibara. _Though that time I thought I was gonna died because of Akashi aura, geez.. captain sure is scary._ I thought to myself as I remember that, but after few weeks, his feeling for Murasakibara starting to change from friendship to admiration and lastly love. He starting to call Murasakibara's first name, Atsushi and Murasakibara also start calling him nickname, Muro-chin. We're rarely seen apart by other at school because we are always together.

I have thought about confessing to Atsushi but I don't want to ruin the friendship we had so I endure it, but something came up and now I'm meeting Kuroko at the school roof because right now no one was there or I will be embarrass. I heard the door of the roof open and didn't expect to see other people other than Kuroko.

"They decide to tag along with me, and sorry I'm late." Kuroko answer at my unspeakable question as if look like she read my mind which I always think she always did.

"It's ok but why do they tag along?" I asked

"Well, me and Kagamin also decide to help you Tatsu-kun." Momoi replied excitedly

"Sure, thanks." I said thankfully

"Anyway, don't waste time. I got something to do later." Kuroko said unsuspectedly

"What, you are going to meet Akashi again?" Kagami asked

"..." Kuroko didn't replied Kagami question but she just stare at Kagami with her blank gaze then she turn her attention to me. _I wonder what is she doing with captain? They seem close lately._ I thought silently but I saw Kuroko slightly narrow her eyes on me which make me think that she know what I'm thinking.

"If it Tatsuya-kun then it will be easy since both of you already close for a long time but to have an advantage, you should buy him his favourite snack then bring him where no one can disturb both of you. But I'm sure that he will accept your feeling because it you." Kuroko said to me, I really wonder if she had feeling or not because of her emotionless face and monotone voice its hard to read her feeling.

"What are you, Akashi the second. The last part you just say sound like the same thing Akashi will say." Kagami unsuspectedly yell but not loud

"You get kill if Akashi heard what you just said Kagamin." Momoi warn her lover and Kagami turn silent for a moment.

"Are you that will help?" I asked unsurely whether that will work or not

"Yes, I got to go now. If you got anymore question ask Momoi because asking Kagami is pointless." Kuroko said and I heard Kagami yelled 'Oi!' then she leave.

"Well, what Tetsu-chan said it's true. Just confess to Mukkun directly and he'll accept after all we already know each other since middle school so some of us know something the other don't." Momoi said happily

"Alright, I do it when I see him." I said confidently and suddenly the door roof open again and I saw the person of our topic.

"Well, you can do it now Tatsu-kun. Good luck, come on Kagamin let's leave them alone." with that I'm alone now with Atsushi

"There you are Muro-chin, I been looking for you. Luckily I bump into Kuro-chin and she told me where you are." Atsushi said as he muching on his snack

"Ah," _Damn you Kuroko._ I thought as I heard what Atsushi just said and continue "Ne, Atsushi, there something I need to tell you." I told him quitely because my self-confident is disappear

"What it is Muro-chin." He said stop munching his snack for awhile

"Er, I-I like you Atsushi." I told him and looking down because my face is heating up

"I like Muro-chin too." I heard him said and I turn my head up and looking at him

"You do know that, my like is different. My like is by saying I love you and I want us to be lovers." I told him as I stare into his eyes

"Yes, me too. I just never told Muro-chin because I don't want Muro-chin to hate me." He told me with a slight blush on his face

"Alright, I'm glad you feel the same way too." I said happily

"So are we lovers now Muro-chin?" Atsushi asked unsurely

"Yes, we are lovers now." I told him happily and hugs him and he hugs me back but after awhile I pull away and said,

"There still something I need to tell you, I'm moving back to America with Kagami. But don't worry, when it's holiday we will be visiting." I told him sadly

"It's okay, I understand beside we still can be in relationship. And Muro-chin will call me everyday right?" He asked

"Yes, I promise." I said determinedly

"Alright, come on Muro-chin. Lunch time is over." Atsushi grab my hands and drag me back to our classroom.

 _I'm so glad Atsushi accept my feeling and we will make this relationship work together._ I thought happily

 **End Tatsuya POV**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

I reveiced an email while during class, I silently open my phone and saw an email from Akashi

To: Tatsuya

From: Akashi

'Congratulation on your relationship Tatsuya, tell Atsushi I say congrats too and don't reply back to me."

 _I really wonder how do he knows what is going in this school._ I thought as I read his email

Buzz. _Hm, Another email_

To: Tatsuya

From: Akashi

'Because I'm absolute after all that why.'

I feel a chill on my the back of my hair and thought

 _He really can read mind after all and I'm pretty sure Kuroko soon will too._

After I thought that, I shut my phone and focus on the class.

 **End OMAKE**

 **End Third Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, this is the third bonus chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for reading and there still more to come. As usual please review, thank you and sorry for grammar mistake and for some reason I always mess up 'They' and 'The'. And I'm sorry for grammar mistake.)**


	11. Fourth Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Fourth Bonus Chapter**

 **Kuroko the Love Advice-AoKise**

* * *

 **Aomine POV**

I don't remember how it start but ever since a new-good looking model join our basketball club by replacing Haizaki in middle school, Kise Ryouta had always been on my side because he told me he admired me a lotwanted to learn a lot from me since I'm one of prodigy in the basketball club. After some times, I begin to get use by having Kise following me around and it became a habit to me. It all went so naturally that they always together even when they enter high school by now. But one day, I didn't realize I had this feeling for him. It was when Kise was absent and I immediately felt the abnormality.

"Oi, Satsuki," I called out for my childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki. She is the manager of the basketball club. She is writing some data in a paper and heard I called out for her and looked up at me questioningly.

"Yes?" She responded

"Where is Kise?" I asked trying to sound like I don't care but failing miserably

Satsuki is always good with her instinct so it didn't take long for her to realize what happen. She formed a grin as she teased me.

"What's this? Is Dai-chan miss Ki-chan? How cuteee"

"What! No way!" I denied but my expression betrayed me because I was blushing to the tip of my ear.

"You like him right?" Satsuki tease me again but I keep denied it but failing miserably

Satsuki was happy about this fact because she wouldn't stop teasing me all day long and it didn't take long for the Generation of Miracle to learn about this except for Kise. They all seem pleased about the new fact.

On the way home after practice, he thought about Satsuki's words. He never fall in love before or have a crush on someone but he was not that dense about love especially when you grew up listening to a girl chattered about love, in his case is Momoi.

 _Maybe I do like Kise, sure he didn't have boobs and he wasn't a cute girl but this is KIse and he is special._ He thought to himself, so he had settled down with it. Now his problem is about his teammates behavior and how to act normal around Kise.

But everything went quite smoothly but his teammates won't stop teasing him though and now they all entered high school together and Aomine still didn't confess his feeling for Kise. That is until today because fate had decide to do it for him.

"Why don't you just tell Kise-kun that you like him."

I was hanging at the roof alone until I heard a voice and turned my head to the source of voice and saw Kuroko stared at me with her blank gaze and sipping her vanilla milkshake.

"Ahhhh! Tetsu, since when you're here?" I yelled _Man, I'm g_ onna _die early with Tetsu keep shocking me._ I thought silently

"Not long, I did greet you but you didn't notice." Tetsu said monotously

"Never mind about that, how do you know about Kise?" I asked her

"..." Tetsu not responded my question for awhile and just stared at me then she said,

"Because its obvious, and they other didn't tell me either. They only one who did know is probably Kagami, Tatsuya, Takao and the senior except for Nijimura-senpai because you guys attended the same middle school." Tetsu said all my unspeakable question that I just thought on my head

"!" I look at her cautiously, "Are you sure you are Tetsu? cause you for awhile there you sound like what Akashi will said." I asked her

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm myself and a lot of people keep telling me the same things. Anyway back to the topic, you can't remain silent forever. Sure you're afraid or anxious, everyone experience it when they about to confess to someone." Tetsu stop for awhile and I decide to said something first.

"Erm, Tetsu can I ask what have you been doing that everyone kept telling you that just sound like Akashi?" I asked her because I'm trying to change topic but after I said that she narrow her eyes on me and I decide to shut up for now because her eyes look dangerous for some reason. _I'm really curious what she been doing for people to tell her that or she have been hang out with Akashi for too long that one of his trait has influenced Tetsu_

"Aomine-kun, if you let your fear overcomes you, you already lose before you even fight. Of course you feel afraid of being rejected or having Kise-kun avoiding you. But you know Kise-kun best than anyone so you'll know how he react. And to give you some relieve, on my observation on you guys. I know how much he admires you so I think he'll stay by your side no matter what. Alright I got to go know, you should think what I just said, Good luck Aomine-kun." Tetsu said with a faint smile on her face and walked away.

After Tetsu go, I stayed silent for awhile. I was thinking was Tetsu just said and have a battle in my mind and I have finally decide to give it a try because accept or reject it was worth it.

"I should thanks Tetsu for the advice later." I said to myself smiling slightly

After schoold ended, I go find Kise and bring him to the roof.

"W-What is it Aominecchi?" Kise asked worried

"Kise, I've been thinking and for a long time now since middle school I've always been in love with you. Sure it's look like I'm only into girls with big boobs but that just to covered my true feeling because I've feared that you will avoid me if you learn that I like you. You always in my heart probably since you started to said that you admired me in middle school. I'm in love with you, I love you Kise, be my lover." Aomine finished saying what it's on his head with a huge blush on his face.

Kise was silent for awhile, He just couldn't bring himself to believe what Aomine just told him.

"Is-is that true what you just said Aominecchi? You're not joking right?" Kise asked with a blush.

Aomine shook his head. "I'm not lying you idoit, This is an important matter to me and I'm still waiting for your answer." Aomine said confidently

"I'm glad you feel the same too Aominecchi, Yes I admired you for a long time now and at some point my admiration turn into love. But I never pay attention to it because same reason as you. And now you're standing here, confessing to me. I'm so glad. I love you too Aominecchi and yes I'll be your lover." Kise's face blushed when he said that

Aomine smiled and pulled Kise into a kiss. Aomine felt he could kiss those lips all day because Kise's lips were soft, moist and taste delicious for him. After awhile, they finally pulled away. Both of their faces are red of embarrassment but a smile is form on their lips. After they cooled down, they walk home together with their hands holding together.

 **End Aomine POV**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

After Aomine walked Kise home, he arrived at his own house few minutes later. After he done doing his usual nightly routine and ready to go to sleep, he received 2 email. One from Akashi and the other are from Kise. He decided to read Akashi first because he is scared of the punishment Akashi will give him.

From: Akashi

To: Aomine

'Congratulation Daiki, Ryouta finally become your lover ever since you like him in middle school. Ryouta sure is dense when it's comes to you. Also about Tetsuna, of course she is just like me, she is my future empress. If you tell or even ask her about that and you will receive your punishment. And don't reply back.'

 _Geez, I feel like I can hear his voice in my head as he threaten me. Oh well, time to read Kise email._

From: Kise

To: Aomine

'Good night Aominecchi, sweet dream. I hope you dream about me ^/^ . I love you'

Aomine upon reading Kise text feeling slightly better and reply back to Kise with 'I love you too' and go to sleep dreaming about him and Kise together.

 **End OMAKE**

 **End Fourth Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: Anyone fans of AoKise? I know some of you prefer AoKaga but maybe next time I will make AoKaga moment in my another AkaKuro story if I finish this whole chapter. Anyway, Thanks for reading and sorrry for grammar mistake. As usual please review, Thank you.)**


	12. Fifth Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Fifth Bonus Chapter**

 **Kuroko the Love Advice-MidoTaka**

* * *

 **Midorima POV**

Lately I've been feeling weird whenever I'm near Takao or think about him. I decide to look at the library for a research on lunch time. Upon arrive at the library, I saw Kuroko at the front desk counter. _Maybe I should just ask Kuroko, its easier that way._ I thought to myself

"Kuroko, why are you at the front desk?"

"I'm one of the member of the library committee, the other member are busy so I'm in charge now. Do you need something Midorima-kun." She asked me

"Erm, can we talk privately-nanodayo?" I ask her

"Sure let's go to the back of the library?"

She stand up and starting to walk to the back of the library with me following her.

" So what do you want to talk about?" She asked me

"Erm, How do I said this-nanodayo. What is this feeling you call when you get butterflies in your stomach and your heartbeat goes faster whenever you think of a certain someone or you are standing close to a certain someone?" I asked her, my eyes keep wondering around refuse to look at her because of embarassement. I heard her chuckled a bit and start talking.

"Midorima-kun, that feeling is call love. Let me guess, you have feeling for Takao-kun right, You should just tell him. Also when you are confessing please don't be a tsundere. But that is up to you, I'm sure Takao-kun will accept your feeling don't worry about it." Kuroko said with a faint smile on her face _The way she said sound just like Akashi_ I thought to myself

"Also please don't say to me that I sound like Akashi-kun because I heard that a lot from you guys. That all right, I need to go back and do my work, you should fine Takao-kun soon too. Good luck Midorima-kun." Kuroko continue then walk away

I just stay frozen of what Kuroko just said, did she read my mind or something but I can't think any futher because I heard a voice call me.

"Shintarou." I flinched as I heard the voice

"Akashi." I greet him

"I'm sure you been wondering why people says that Tetsuna sound just like me except her voice is gentle than me of course. Well, you should just observe at practice to see if there are something new. You should go and find Kazunari now and don't be late going back to class." After Akashi said that he walk away just like that.

 _I'm seriously curios what Kuroko been doing this week lately, Oh well I need to find Takao now or I'll be late to class and receive punishment from Akashi at practice._ I thought to myself and walk out the library to find Takao

Not long after I walked out of the library, I found Takao outside the water fountain at our school.

"Shin-chan, where have you been. I was searching for you awhile ago then I give up and rest here." Takao said upon seeing me

"I'm at the library but that not important, I need to tell you something. I like you Takao, go out with me and become my lover." I finished saying that and look straight at Takao with a blush on my face.

"Sure Shin-chan, I like you too." Takao said with a huge grin on his face

"Al-alright, let's go back to our class I walk you there." I said that and turned away my face from Takao because of the embarrasement

"Okay." He said and we walk to our class together.

 **End Midorima POV**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

After school ended, you see a certain someone walk into the library.

"Tetsuna, school is over now and we have practice before the winter cup championship arrive." Akashi said as she saw Tetsuna still in the library

"Yeah, just a minute Akashi-kun. I'm arranging the books." Kuroko replied

"I help you so its finish faster." Akashi said as he walk where Kuroko was

Kuroko hummed in acknowledgement and let Akashi help her

"So, I heard that" Akashi decide to start a conversation "some people say you sound just like me with the way you talk to them and you been playing matchmaker but how do you know about Daiki and Shintarou feeling for their significant other?" Akashi ask curiously

"About the talking part I don't why would they said that but I pay no mind into it. About playing matchmaker I was originally to help Kagami-kun and Tatsuya-kun but I discover about Aomine-kun feeling by accident and decide to help him too but about Aomine-kun feeling I already know for a long time ago, I had visited Kyoto for two days before flying back to America with my mentor and I decide to visit Shuzo-nii at his school. I go to Teiko gym because I'll know he is there but I didn't find him and saw you guys instead but you guys didn't notice. I decide to wait for him inside the gym and observe you guys for a meantime and discover something like Aomine and Kise feeling for each other, I thought by now those will already go out but I guess that didn't happen until now that is. And Midorima-kun is the one who find me so I decide to help him about Takao-kun. Alright I'm done here now, let's go Akashi-kun." Kuroko said finished explaining

"You sure like to observe people Tetsuna." Akashi said to her amusingly

"Because it's fun. You also know about them because you are absolute after all right?" Kuroko replied back

"Yes, you're right." Akashi smirk

They both walk out of the library and walk to the gym.

* * *

 **Another OMAKE**

Right now at the gym you will see a new form couples being lovey-dovey or teasing their other significant other in Midorima case.

Nijimura and the second years students at the first string can't do anything about it but just watch and wait until their captain arrived speaking of which his sister also not here.

"Chihiro has you see Tetsuna?" Nijimura asked his brother

"No, anyway do something about those couples. You are the senior after all." Mayuzumi said cleary piss off because of the atmosphere coming from the couples

"Mah, let's them be Mayu-chan." Reo said cleary enjoying looking at them

 _This is probably Tetsuna doing. Man, her observation is troublesome sometimes._ Nijimura thought to himself

"Akashi-captain sure is late today than usual." Kotaro said

"Man, I'm hungry again." Nebuya said cleary don _'_ t care what is happening around him

"You already eat pleaty of food before coming here." Reo responded

 _Akashi better hurry up before I did something to those brats._ Nijimura thought again cleary feeling irate now

And just like that Akashi arrive with Kuroko.

"You guys sure have guts to slack off practice. You will receive punishment, run the laps 50 rounds now." Akashi said with a dark aura around him

With that all of them run 50 laps before their captain can added more of their punishment

 **End OMAKE**

 **End Fifth Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: Hey guys what do you think of MidoTaka, sorry if MidoTaka moment is short because I can't think about their lovey-dovey moment cause I never read many of MidoTaka fanfiction. Sorry if that unsatisfied you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for grammar mistake. As usual please review, thank you. There are still more bonus chapters to come.)**

 **(A/N: Also since I'm too late to do interhigh for this fanfiction cause it's december now XD so I'll be doing a short chapter or bonus chapter of the winter cup. But you will have to wait. Thank you.)**


	13. Sixth Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **(A/N: Hello Guys, its 20 December. KnB fans should know what day is today. That right! Is Akashi Seijuuro Birthday. Happy Birthday Akashi-kun!)**

 **Sixth Bonus Chapter**

 **Akashi Seijuuro Birthday Suprise!**

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

This week, while I was checking on the calender I saw a red circle on the 20th of December _Ah, 2 days from now is Akashi-kun birthday. Maybe we should throw him a suprise party, I'm sure the other will agree. All right I make my decision, Akashi-kun will have a suprise party. I just need to text the other._ I thought to myself happily

To: Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kagami, Tatsuya, Takao, Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi, Mayuzumi, Nijimura

From: Kuroko

'Good Afternoon Everyone, I need you guys help. I'm planning to throw Akashi-kun a birthday suprise and since that day is Sunday I'll need Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san, Kagami-kun and Tatsuya-kun to bring Akashi-kun somewhere to distract him and don't bring him home until I tell you because the suprise party is at Akashi-kun house. I'll also need Reo-kun, Kotaro-kun, Eikichi-kun, Shuzo-nii and Chihiro-nii to help me with the party. Can you guys help me?'

I wait for awhile for their reply. When I finally receive their reply all of them say 'Yes' and Shuzo-nii and Chihiro-nii also reply with 'We are at the same house, why are you texting me?' I decide to ignore that and call Akashi-kun's mother because she will also help me.

After a few rings she finally pick up

"Hello Aunty Shiori?" I greet her

"Ah, Hello Tetsu-chan what wrong?" She said concern

"Ano, Aunty can I throw a birthday party for Akashi-kun at your house?" I asked her politely

"Sure why not, I can also help you with the party. I'm sure uncle Masaomi don't mind if it Tetsuna the one who request it." She said cheerfully and I feel weird at the last line but pay no mind to it

"Ah really, Thank you so much. Also can Aunty keep this a secret from Akashi-kun." I thanked her

"Sure and your welcome Tetsu-chan." She responded

"Alright, Goodbye." I said and heard a 'goodbye' from the other line and hang up after that

Alright, time to plan for the upcoming party I thought happily and make a plan now

 **-2 days later-**

The other arrived at my house at 12 in the afternoon.

"Good morning" I greet them and they all greet me back. "You guys are early but never mind that you guys know what to do right?" They all nods their head at my question. "Alright, I will text Momoi-san when the arragement is over so be sure your phone is on Momoi-san. You guys need to be sure that Akashi-kun know nothing about this." I told them and they all responded 'Yes' and head off to Akashi-kun house. All that leave is Reo-kun, Kotaro-kun and Eikichi-kun. "Please come in you three, Shuzo-nii and Chihiro-nii are at the living room."

We wait for awhile untill 2pm and go to Akashi-kun house with the equipment for the party. I ring the doorbell and waited for the door to open, after awhile aunty Shiori opens the door and let us come in.

The preparation done after 3 hours and now is 5 in the evening and along the preparation uncle Masaomi come back from work and Mother and Father also come after work. Now I just need to text Momoi-san now.

To: Momoi

From: Kuroko

'Alright you guys can come back now.'

After sending that, Momoi replied back with 'okay' so we wait for awhile.

 **End Kuroko POV**

* * *

 **Akashi POV**

I don't know what going on right now but all of them look suspicion. Right now all of us are walking back to my house. After few minutes, we arrived at my house. I open the door but the room is dark. A second later, the lights flickered on and follow by a shout of 'Suprise! Happy Birthday' from all of the basketball team and my family even Kuroko's parent also there. I blinked in suprise and said 'Thank you everyone' with a slightly smile

"Come on, let's celebrate now Sei-kun" Mother said as she drag to the dining hall

He looked up to all of them smilingly and said, "Thank you very much for this party."

"It's not a big deal for us but you should thank Tet-chan because she the one who planned this for you" Reo said with a grin

"Really, then Thank you so much Tetsuna." I said to her sincerely

"N-no problem Akashi-kun." Kuroko said stutter and turn away

"Okay, then! Let's eat now everyone." Mother said cheerfully

The party went on for a couple more hours, and then they all wished him a 'happy birthday' one more time and hand him the present the bought for him and dispersing. I went back to my room and putting my haul of gifts at the closet room so I can open them later. He lay down on his bed and fall asleep because tired from a long but happy day.

 **End Akashi POV**

 **End Sixth Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: Once Again I wish you a Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuuro-kun and also to anyone who's birthday is today, God Bless You. Sorry no OMAKE on this bonus chapter, anyway thanks for reading and sorry for grammar mistake. As usual, please review. Thank you.)**


	14. Chapter 6

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB *cries***

 **(A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 6. Anyway have you guys heard the Akakuro duet-Answer. I was squealing to my heart content, their voice is perfect together. They should duet more together. If you an Akakuro fans and haven't heard it, then you just miss the perfect melody ever. Alright that enough talking from me XD, enjoy the story, I'm gonna listen to their song again until the repeat button is broken XD. -AKAKURO FOREVER-)**

 **-Here are the name of their duet: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya - ANSWER [Solo Mini Album Vol.7]**

 **-Link:** **watch?v=zvwIY7cC4Cw**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kuroko POV**

 _It's been 1 month now since I came back to Kyoto, 1 week from now we'll participate the winter cup and 4 weeks already since Kagami and Tatsuya move back to America, they promise to come visit but I miss them already. Murasakibara and Momoi also miss them and Aomine also miss Kagami though when I say that he denial it. The other also miss them but they won't admit it, I think they got Midorima's tsundere._ I chuckled at that thought

I been brought back from my thought when someone tape on my shoulder, I look up in suprised and saw Midorima.

"Good Morning Midorima-kun." I greet him in a monotone voice after I recover

"Good Morning Kuroko. Why are you spacing out, not that I care-nanodayo" Midorima replied back and asked tsunderely **(AN: I'm not even sure if that's a word XD...)**

 **"** Nothing much, by the way..where is Akashi-kun?" I asked him

"Akashi said he won't come to class today because he will do his morning run in the school track and after that he got school council work because he's the president." He told me

"Oh, Alright." I said but I'm a bit disappointed that Akashi is not in class.

Soon the bell rings meaning class is about to start. Sometimes I looked out the window during class but this time I saw Akashi-kun running on the track.

 **End Kuroko POV**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Kuroko saw Akashi running on the track. The blue haired girl's heart being to beat faster. Kuroko placed her hands on her chest trying to calm her heart.

 _What's wrong with me? Am I in love with Akashi-kun, why is my heart beating so fast?_ Kuroko thought to herself

Kuroko keep continued to notice Akashi more and more. She noticed that Akashi is handsome, he's skin wasn't too pale or dark, his hair is always neatly in place and his beautiful heterochromia eyes that she always make her in daze whenever their eyes met. Sometimes in class Akashi also noticed that Kuroko was looking at him from time to time. Akashi would admit to himself that he also noticed Kuroko. Her pale skin, her beautiful long blue hair and her light blue eyes that held so much emotion that her face failed to show sometimes and make Akashi want to keep looking at her eyes. Those two teens glanced at each other a lot in class, during lunch or during basketball practice.

One day during lunch, the whole gang sits together at the roof. The other decide to confront Akashi as they saw that he looking at Kuroko in the corner of his eye who is talking to Momoi and eating her lunch

"Aka-chin, you've been staring at Kuro-chin lately." Murasakibara point out.

"Well, that because I'm in love with Tetsuna." Akashi smile as he said that.

The gang were shocked with Akashi's words while Kuroko feel a blush is forming on her cheeks because she started listening when her name was mention by Murasakibara and curiosity of wanting to know.

"Ah! Kurokocchi is blushing-ssu!" Kise yelled

Kuroko look flustered, so she decide to ran away and hide until school ended. Akashi slightly chuckled when he saw Kuroko ran and decide to give her some times to think before he find her later when school ended.

"Mukkun, you embarrass Tetsu-chan." Momoi said as she saw Kuroko ran away with a blush on her face

"So, why aren't you running after her Akashi. Not that I care-nanodayo." Midorima asked

"I'm giving her time to think before I confront her after school. Also today practice is cancel." Akashi said

 **(AN: Let's look how Kuroko is doing)**

Kuroko spend the rest of the day trying to think what Akashi just said at the roof and convince herself that Akashi isn't in love with her. Why would he be in love with her, but the more the think about it, the more he believed Akashi word and fall in love with Akashi more.

After few hours, the bell rings signal that school end, Kuroko came out from her hiding place and went to her locker to get her stuff and hoping she wouldn't bump into Akashi. Suddenly, someone slams her locker shut and grab her hand. She turn around and saw those mismatched eyes of Akashi's

"You can't run away forever Tetsuna, now tell me what you think about those words I said at the roof." said Akashi as he held Kuroko so she won't run away.

 **End Third Person POV**

 **End Chapter 6**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger XD . But I need to calm my heart now because of AkaKuro XD . Thanks for reading and as usual please review. Thank you and sorry for grammar mistake. And what do you guys of the duet? It perfect right *Love*)**


	15. Chapter 7

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

* * *

 **Recap of Chapter 6**

"You can't run away forever Tetsuna, now tell me what you think about those words I said at the roof." said Akashi as he held Kuroko so she won't run away.

 **End Recap of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Well Tetsuna, what is your response?" Akashi's low voice made Kuroko shiver.

Akashi held Kuroko wrist so that she couldn't run. Akashi stared into Kuroko eyes trying to read her emotion and by now Kuroko face is red that rival Akashi's hair because she can feel how close Akashi face is.

"I-I'm in love with Akashi-kun too." Kuroko said shyly as she avoided eyes contact with Akashi

Akashi is really happy now that his feeling wasn't the unrequited ones, he finally got his Tetsuna. Akashi hugged her and said,

"I'm really happy Tetsuna, Thank you for accepting my feeling. From now on, you are my lover and mine only as I'm only yours too."

"I'm happy too Akashi-kun"

"Can I request something Tetsuna?"

"Sure Akashi-kun"

"First of all, call me by my first name and second, can I kiss you."

Kuroko gulped as she heard the two requests, she is fine with the first one but the second one got her cheeks more redder. Before Kuroko replied her answer Akashi already close the gap between them and kiss her passionately. After done claiming Kuroko's lips, Akashi pulled away and smirk as he saw Kuroko face is red of embarrassment.

"I love you Tetsuna, Thank you. Come on, I walked you home today." Akashi said and held out his hand

"Alright, I love you too Sei-kun." Kuroko said as she grabbed on Akashi's hand.

Both of them walked home together with their hands held together and a smile on their face.

* * *

 **-The Next Day- Friday**

When the two teens go to school together and got to the gym for their usual hangout with the other before class start, the other was suprised to see them holding hands.

"So we should take this as a sign that both of you are going out." Mayuzumi said with a little irritated voice that Akashi is dating his sister, you could also see Nijimura at the back with a dark aura around him

"Yes." Akashi smirk as he know that he just irritated the two brothers

"Nooo, Akashicchi! How could you steal Kurokocchi from me!?" Kise yelled with a two tears on his eyes

"Just let go Kise, unless you want to feel Akashi scissor." Akashi smirk even more when he heard what Aomine said

"Alright guys we should get to class now, it's about to start."

All of them heard the bell ring and left to their class. **(A/N: I'm just gonna skip the day and make it at the end of the day)**

Later that evening, after the practice end both Akashi and Kuroko are walking side by side and holding hands to their house because it's become their daily routines now to walk home together. Once they have arrived in front of her house, Akashi decide to said something,

"Tetsuna, since tomorrow is weekend let's go on a date together just the two of us. What do you say?" Akashi ask her with a slight smile on his face

"Yes Sei-kun, but where will we be going?" Kuroko replied slightly blushing

"It's a suprised. I will pick you up tomorrow." Akashi said smirking

"Alright, good night Sei-kun." Kuroko said and kiss Akashi's cheek and go inside her house

"Good night Tetsuna." Akashi responded and wait for her to go inside safely before walked away to returned back to his own house which is not too far from hers.

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright here something to enjoy for awhile XD..While Kuroko and Akashi are walking home, Mayuzumi and Nijimura already at their house with their parent. They are waiting for Kuroko to come back before start dinner.)**

"Tet-chan sure is late today." Setsuna said worried if something happen to her daughter

"Don't worry Okaa-san, Tetsuna is with Akashi-kun right now." Nijimura said soothe their mother but still feeling irritated that his sister refused to walk home together with them

"..." Mayuzumi sat their quietly still feeling upset from this morning

"Really! They got together already. Tetsuyu do you heard that, finally I'm so happy. Shiori will be delightful to heard this, I should text her." Setsuna said excitedly as she grabbed her phone

"Well, that happen so fast. I'm sure Masaomi will heard this soon and will arrange a meeting with me too." Tetsuyu said with a nod and a smile

Nijimura and Mayuzumi let out a deep sigh and just sat their queitly as they listened to their parent talk about Akashi and Kuroko.

 **-Meanwhile in Akashi Household-**

"Masaomi! Setsuna just text me saying Sei-chan and Tet-chan are lover now." Shiori said happily

"Well its not a suprised, it bound to happen." Masaomi replied not looking up from the newspaper he's reading.

"Well, you should meet with Tetsuyu soon to talk about this." Shiori said and get a nod as a respond from his husband.

* * *

 **-The Next Day- Saturday (A/N: Time for Akakuro date.)**

Akashi arrived at Kuroko's house at 11am. He wore a red shirt with stripes accompany with a ivory black coat because it's winter now and paired with a black jeans. He raised his hand and ring the doorbell. He wait for a second before the door swung open and Mayuzumi appeared behind it with a poker face. "Akashi! What are you doing here?"

Akashi smirk and said, "I'm bringing Tetsuna on a date today, is she ready?"

The misdirection user eyes narrow and said, "She probably getting ready, come in and wait."

Akashi go inside the house and wait for Kuroko to get ready. While waiting, he saw Nijimura coming downstairs probably heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Nijimura was suprised when he saw Akashi waiting at the living room and decide to speak to him.

"Akashi, listen here. If you hurt our adorable Tetsuna be prepared to face the consequence and-." He got cut off by his phone rings and decide to leave the living room to answer the phone. Akashi dumbfounded that Nijimura threaten him but he take it seriously. After few minutes of waiting, Kuroko finally emerge from the doorway that lead to the hallway and come downstairs. Kuroko is wearing a black dress that stopped on her knee and a sky-blue ribbon wrapped around the waist that tie into a bow, she also wore a light blue short coat over the dress because it's cold outside, a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair tie into a ponytail with a red bow.

"Sorry I'm late Sei-kun, did you wait too long?" Kuroko asked

"No and you look beautiful Tetsuna." Akashi smile and compliment Kuroko

"Thank you, Sei-kun look handsome too." Kuroko murmured embarrassed

"Shall we go Tetsuna?" Akashi held out his hand, Kuroko nodded shyly and take Akashi hand and the two of the left.

* * *

 **-At the Cafe-**

The GoM minus Akashi, are at the cafe to hangout like they usual do on weekends with Momoi and Takao. They are chatting with each other and eating their lunch but at that moment they saw Akashi entering the cafe with Kuroko. When Kuroko entering the cafe, everyone in the room are paying attention on her, the guys are blushing at her beauty and the girls are envious but in awe at her beauty. Aomine decide to said something after he snap out from his admiration.

"Isn't that Akashi and Tetsu?" Aomine asked a little suprised

"Yes, Tetsu-chan is pretty." Momoi said with excitement in her voice

"Ku-" before Kise can't shout Kuroko name Aomine slapped a hand over Kise mouth and told him to shut up. Kise pouted and said, "I want Kurokocchi and Akashicchi to sit with us."

"They probably don't want to get interrupt because those two are on a date-nanodayo" Midorima said

The others nodded and continue to eat their lunch while watching Akashi and Kuroko from time to time.

* * *

Akashi propped his chin in the palm of his right hand and watched amusedly as Kuroko at her lunch, omelette rice. Akashi reached over the table and grasped on Kuroko's hand, the bluenette look up to Akashi in suprised. Akashi smirk and said,

"Feed me Tetsuna." Kuroko eyes widened and a blush form on her cheek. She moved her hand shyly and fed Akashi hers lunch.

"Thank you Tetsuna." Akashi said with a smile and an alluring voice

Kuroko look down and blush even more, and continue eating her lunch. Akashi just chuckle at Kuroko action.

* * *

"OMG! Tetsu-chan just fed Aka-chan, That so sweet!" Momoi squeal excitedly and take her phone to captured a pictures of those two.

"Wahhh! Kurokocchi never did that for me!" Kise cried out

The rest of them sweat dropped at Momoi and Kise action and stayed silent. Suddenly they saw Akashi and Kuroko get up and leaving.

"Should we follow them and see how they are doing?" Takao suggest playfully

"And get kill in process, no thanks." Aomine said

They decide to continue to eat and go play streetbasketball at the near court later.

 **End Chapter 7**

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright let's stop here and let's the next chapter to process their date XD. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Thanks for reading. As usual please review and sorry for grammar mistake. Thank you.)**


	16. Chapter 8

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **-At Maji Burger-**

You can see Reo,Kotaro,Nebuya and Mayuzumi at the Maji Burgerhang out together. They sat near the window where you could see people pass by. Suddenly, Reo see two people he recognize and decide to tell the other three,

"Hey guys, is that Tetsu-chan and Sei-chan?"

All of them looked out the window and saw Akashi and Kuroko holding hands together.

"Yeah, Akashi came by this morning to our house said he and Tetsuna are going on a date." Mayuzumi said

"That cute, Akashi-captain and Tetsuna-chan are on a date." Kotaro said with a twinkle on his eyes. Nebuya and Reo nodded in agreement and you could see Mayuzumi with a vein popped on his head as a sign of irritation

* * *

 **-With AkaKuro-**

Akashi and Kuroko are walking to the movie theatre, the two held hands during the date. The walked around the town first before going to the movie theatre.

* * *

Somewhere on the town, Nijimura is on a date with his significant other **(A/N: Its a mystery, you can guess if you guys want to XD)**

"Ne, Shuzo isn't that your sister and your basketball captain?" (?) said

"Huh? Oh yeah those two are on a date." Nijimura replied

"Should I beat him up if he hurt Tetsuna." (?) asked

"Don't worry about it, I already threaten him about hurting Tetsuna, but if that happen feel free to do it." Nijimura respond

"Alright, come on let continue our date." (?) drag Nijimura to the park and Nijimura just follow.

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko arrived at the movie theatre, while Akashi go and purchase the movie tickets, Kuroko go and buy the snacks. The movie that Akashi choose was horrifying, during the movie, Kuroko unconsciously clung to Akashi until the end of the movie. Akashi didn't even flinch during the movie but he got to hug Kuroko and breath on her scent and Akashi feel happy about it.

"Let's go and have a dinner now Tetsuna." Akashi said after they are out of the theatre, Kuroko just nodded her head. Akashi intertwined their hands and go to the French restaurant that Akashi's mother had told him about. After they had dinner, they go to the park that full of Sakura trees but since its winter the flower having bloom yet and they stopped at the fountain in the centre of the park.

"Ne, Sei-kun will you bring me here when the winter is over? I want to watch the sakura bloom with you." Kuroko asked shyly

Akashi just smile at Kuroko request and said,

"Of course, after the winter cup end and on your birthday we will celebrate it here just the two of us."

"Arigato Sei-kun." Kuroko said smilingly

"It's almost time for the fireworks. Do you want to watch it?" Akashi asked

Kuroko nodded her head and Akashi began to bring Kuroko to the location where you can watch the fireworks, the place is beautiful and private because not a lot of people discover this place. Few minutes later the fireworks begin to blasted into the sky forming a glorious sights, there are many colours fired into the sky and it was a breathtaking scene.

Akashi moved to hug Kuroko from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her, Kuroko blush at Akashi action and moved her hands to wrap around Akashi's arms.

"Did you have fun today?" Akashi asked

"Yes, it was fun. Thank you Sei-kun" Kuroko said softly

"Your welcome, I'm glad you have fun too. Come on I'll bring you home, it's getting late."

"Okay." Kuroko replied

Akashi and Kuroko walk home together with their hands intertwined. Both of them feeling happy that they get to spend time together and wishing it would never end.

* * *

 **-The Next Day- Sunday**

Akashi is about to go out but he noticed a black limousine is stop outside the driveway of his house. He came near the vehicle and a man wearing a black suit go outside the car.

"Sejuuro-sama" He said politely and bow his head "Akashi-sama order me to bring you to meet him now."

Akashi just sigh, he really want to enjoy his time alone but his father want to see him and no one dare to defy his father well except his mother. Without another word he just go inside the car as the man opened the door for him. He sat quietly as the chauffeur drove fast to the meeting place. The car stopped after few minutes and the chauffeur opened the door for Akashi to get out. The meeting place Akashi's father want to see him was at a luxury hotel. A man who stood outside the entrance begin to guide him to where his father is.

They stopped at the VIP room and the man bowed at Akashi and leave. Akashi knocked on the door and entered the room. He saw two middle-aged gentlemen were drinking coffee and talking and laughing. One of them was his father and the other if his is not mistaken is Kuroko's father. He got a slightest idea what they want to talk about with him.

"Seijuuro, you're here." Akashi father said. He bowed at the both of them as a sign of respect.

"Yes, you wanted to see me. Why?" Akashi asked bluntly

"Sit down first Akashi-kun, there is not need to rush." Kuroko father said to him and he sit down across the both of them.

"Well, let's talk now. Me and your father have been childhood friend and I have been thinking for you to be part of the my family since Setsuna already adore you since you were born and your mother also adore Tetsuna since she were born. So me and your father make an agreement long time ago that both of you and Tetsuna will be engaged to each other since the beginning. So what do you say?" Kuroko father finished explaining

Akashi's eyes widens and he is frozen for a moment but he already snap back to reality. It also will be benefit for the both of their companies and he and Kuroko already an item so Kuroko's father offer is a plus. But he want to marry Kuroko with his own effort and not by arranged marriage.

"Excuse me first, I accept the arrangement but I want to put my own effort to marry Tetsuna so can I request that don't tell Tetsuna about this arragement." Akashi asked politely

"Sure why not." Kuroko father

"Then if you excuse me, I will be going now." Akashi walked outside the room after giving his respect

"Seijuuro really don't want things planned for him and want to achieve something base on his own effort, that's my son for you. Oh well, Let's talk about business now shall we?" Akashi father said and get a respond 'yes' from his friend.

* * *

On this day, numerous school of the basketball club are busy practicing for the upcoming winter cup match. They have the permission to skip classes and practice at the gym. All the regulars practicing try to improve their strength and skill because its gonna be a tough match.

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright that all for this chapter, thanks for reading. The next chapter I will be posting is bonus chapter about winter cup so its gonna take awhile, I'm sorry. As usual please review, thank you and sorry for grammar mistake.)**


	17. Seventh Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **(A/N: I'll be making all winter cup match here that Kuroko's school participant so on the original chapter there will be nothing about basketball, maybe. Thank you and please enjoy.)**

 **(A/N: Also, I'll be using Seirin information to write about the match because I can't write one but they are playing with Seirin for the last finals. I also take a player from another school, maybe XD.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB and as promise, here is the basketball match XD**

* * *

 **Seventh Bonus Chapter**

 **Winter Cup Tournament**

"Alright guys, since 2 day from now is an important match Kuroko and Momoi will be telling you guys the all plans" Their coach Eiji said seriously

"First we'll be participant on the preliminaries our oppenent is Josei High, Momoi already collect their data. Please read them Momoi-san" -Kuroko-

"Yes Tetsu-chan. First is their captain, Yohei Kawase. He is a shooting guard so I think Reo-kun can handle him. Second is Masahiro Tsubuku, he is a power forward so Nijimura-senpai with guard him. Third is Hiroshi Sakuma, a small forward so Kotaro-kun will do it. Fourth is Kazuki Toyama, a point guard so Takao-kun handle him and Final is Daisuke Narumi, centre so Eikichi-kun will guard him. Their coach is Koichi Ikeda." -Momoi-

"If we manage to win the preliminaries which I think we will. We are moving to the final league. Our first opponent is Senshinkan High, if we win against them, we'll be facing Shutoku High which is a problem since they are known as a Legendary Veteran Kings. Momoi-san if you please." -Kuroko-

"Shutoku High coach is Masaaki Nakatani. Captain is Taisuke Otsubo, Position is Power, talent is rebounding so Mukkun is in charge of him. Shinsuke Kimura, position is power forward, talent is screen so Mayuzumi-senpai will do. Kiyoshi Miyaji, position small forward, talent is dribble so Kotaro-kun will do. Yuya Miyaji, kiyoshi little brother, Position point guard so Akashi-kun handle him. Lastly, Masaya Kubota, Position shooting guard, Reo-kun can do." -Momoi-

"If we have a problem I will change sub one of you out and I'll step in to help. There is a possibility we could win so if that happen our match next is against Kirisaki Daichi High, they are known for their dirty and foul play but the referee vision is block by a player so they don't get caught or they will do these where the referee won't see through so I'll need all of you to be careful." -Kuroko-

"Their coach for some unknown reason quit so now the coach are Makoto Hanamiya, he is also the captain positon point guard. Kojiro Furuhashi, position small forward. Kazuya Hara, position power forward, talent rebounding. Hiroshi Yamazaki, position shooting guard. Lastly, Kentaro Seto, position center. The generation of miracle can handle them." -Momoi-

"But I'll need Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun to not get angry since the 3 of you are hot-headed escpecially Aomine-kun also Akashi-kun after the match ended please don't murder anyone. I'll be playing against them too." Kuroko said deadpanned

"But you'll get hurt Tet-chan." Reo said concerned

"How do you know that Tetsuna?" Akashi smirk

"My hobby is observing people so I'll already know what you're thinking and thanks for worrying Reo-kun but I had already came across player like them at America so I'll know what to do." Kuroko said

"Moving on, after we win against Kirisaki Daichi. We advance to the Winter Cup. But unfortunately our first opponent is Touou Gakuen. They are the newly crowned tyrant which meant that they are powerful however they lack of team play and only focuses on each player's individual abilities." -Kuroko-

"Their coach is Katsunori Harasawa. Captain is Shoichi Imayoshi, position point guard. Yoshinori Susa, position small forward. Kosuke Wakamatsu, position center. Ryo Sakurai, position shooting guard. Lastly Haizaki Shogo, position power forward. On the first and second quarters Takao-kun, Kotaro-kun, Eikichi-kun, Reo-kun and Nijimura-senpai will playing against them and on the third and final quarters The GoM will handle. Tetsu-chan will also be playing if something is wrong." -Momoi-

"If we manage to win against Touou Gakuen then our 2nd round is against Nakamiya South High. So Reo-kun, Kotaro-kun, Eikichi-kun, Mayuzumi-kun and Nijimura-senpai will play against them. Our 3rd round is against Kogomo North High, the upperclassmen will do but I'll step in from time to time. Then quarter-finals we are facing Yosen High." -Kuroko-

"Their coach is Masako Araki. Captain Kenichi Okamura, position center, talent rebounding. Kensuke Fukui, position point guard. Wei Liu, position shooting guard. Lastly the genius twins Shota and Sota Sasaki, Shota position small forward and Sota position power forward and their talent foul drawing and flopping. The GoM can handle them with Tetsu-chan." -Momoi-

"If we manage to win against Yosen High the our Semi-finals is against Kaijo High, I don't think there is a problem with Kaijo but just to be safe the upperclassmen with play on 1st and 2nd quarters while GoM will play on 3rd and final quarters. And come our Final against Seirin High. Seirin is a new school but they manage to go to winter cup so that meant they are strong so don't underestimate them since they are famous through team play which we don't have a problem anymore since I already trained you guys on that." -Kuroko-

"Their coach is a high school student, Riko Aida daughter of a sport trainer, she also has the ability to scan out player details. Her father is a former basketball player for the Japanese national team, Kagetora Aida so the team probably trained with him. Here is the main player, The captain, Hyuuga Junpei, position shooting guard, talent clutch-shot and barrier jumper. Shun Izuki, position point guard, talent eagle eye. Teppei Kiyoshi known as 'Iron Heart', position Center, talent Vice claw. Rinnosuke Mitobe, position Center, talent hook shot. Shinji Koganei, position small forward, talent animal instinct. Other player, Satoshi Tsuchida, position power forward, talent rebounding. The new players are first year students. Koichi Kawahara, position small forward. Hiroshi Fukuda, position center and lastly Furihata Kouki, position point guard, talent cautious movement and careful play." -Momoi-

"Alright, thank you Kuroko and Momoi. Now those are the opponent we will be facing. And 2 days from now I'll need you guys to rest. Momoi and Kuroko will explain the strategies again before our match with the opponents. Alright that all for today you are dismissed." Their coach said.

With that all of them go home and rest until the day winter cup arrive.

 **-2 days later-**

Before the match begins, Momoi and Kuroko are explained to the team about the strategy again in the locker room. Meanwhile, in Josei's locker room, Their captain are talking about their opponent.

Before the tip off, Kuroshi and Josei enter the field. They salute each other and the match begins. Some time at the beginning of the match, the score is 20-10 for Josei because Eikichi is being double teamed. The ball ends up with Takao who pass to Nijimura who score a three point and the game continue. The second quarter ends with score 39-29 for Kuroshi.

The match continues and Kuroshi overwhelming Josei with Kotaro dribble and Nijimura drive. The match almost over and the score is 81-66 for Kuroshi. Meanwhile, Eikichi is still unable to score because of the double teamed. After awhile, he finally fed up with the double teamed and breakes through his double teamed defense. He dribble towards the goal and receive the pass from Takao and slam dunk the ball. The match is over with score 91-78 in Kuroshi favour.

The match against Senshinkan High is going smoothly. The game was won without any difficulties.

 **End Seventh Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: The match isn't over yet. Next Chapter, Kuroshi Gakuen VS Shutoku High. Who's excited XD. Anyway, I'm telling you guys again that I'm using Seirin match to write this but I put a little change in there because I cannot write a basketball match because I don't know much about basketball, I'm sorry if I offended you all. So please review, thank you and I apologize again.)**


	18. Eighth Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

 **Eighth Bonus Chapter**

 **Kuroshi Gakuen VS Shutoku High**

Kuroshi and Shutoku face each other before and both team determined to win. Now, in the Winter Cup they are set to play each other in the preliminaries and ready to face each other on the court.

The tip-off is given and Murasakibara and Otsubo jump for the ball. Since Murasakibara is taller so he got the ball and pass it to Kotaro who dribble pass Miyaji and shot a double-clutch. Now Kuroshi has taken a 10 point lead. However, Shutoku also strong and they quickly catch up to the score. At the end of 2nd quarter, the score is 35-29 in Shutoku favour. Both teams have a 15 minutes rest before 3rd quarter start.

"What should we do Tet-chan, they are stronger than last time" Momoi said concerned

"Hm, you guys face them before right." Kuroko asked

"Yeah, but last time is easier with Kagamicchi jumping power. But now is a little difficult" Kise said anxious

"Alright, I will step in so Murasakibara switch with me." Kuroko said as she change into her jersey **(A/N: She wear the jersey inside her uniform, so no dirty mind guys XD)** and tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Are you sure?" Their coach said

"Yes, beside this is what I sign up for. Just pass the ball to me if you guys have a problem." Kuroko said in serious manner

3rd quarter begins and when Kuroko step in the court the whole stadium bewildered why there is a girl on court 'Wait who's that girl?', 'Is she a player?', 'Why are they let a girl play' and so on.

"Are you guys want to lose by letting a girl play against us, are you guys underestimate us!" Miyaji said feeling offended

"We are not underestimate you guys Miyaji-san in fact you guys are strong, but you should not look down at me just because I'm a girl." Kuroko answer in a deadpanned voice

The game are starting with Miyaji holding the ball but is immediately slapped away by Mayuzumi who pass it to Kuroko and pulls up for a long range shot just like Midorima and score a three. However, Shutoku returns the favor by a quick rebound by Otsubo who dunk the ball. The match continued with Akashi using an ankle-break on Mijayi who want to steal the ball from him and score a three. Right now the score are 68-55 in Kuroshi favour. The high paced point war continues until end of the 4th quarter. The match ends with Kuroshi winning against Shutoku 76-67. **(A/N: I'm sorry guys, I can't write anymore about this match.)** Both team line up and salute each other. Shutoku declare that next time they play against each other, they will win and that same goes for Kuroshi.

* * *

 **Kuroshi Gakuen VS Kirisaki Daichi High**

Both teams are warming up. A lot of other school came to watch the game. Suddenly a ball rolls over to Hanamiya and he picks it up asking if it's theirs. Kise replies and gets the ball back. Hanamiya recognize the opposite team, famous in middle school, the well known Generation of Miracle.

The first quarter begin and Kirisaki Daichi also begin their rough play. Unfortunately because of the strategy of Hanamiya, the referee didn't see their rough play but luckily for the GoM they are fast so they can dodge and none get hurt. But on the middle of the game, Kirisaki Daichi miss the hoop and Aomine is going for the rebound but get hit in the abdomen by Kazuya who takes the chance to get the rebound and score. Aomine lost his temper and was about to hit Kazuya and get a foul but Kise stop him just in time and tell him to calm down and Akashi go to Aomine and told him to not lost his temper during the whole game. The other regulars player on Kuroshi breathe a sigh of relief. The match continues(2nd quarter) and Kirisaki Daichi continued with their rough play without being caught and the GoM are getting tired of dodge their abusive but they manage to score with Midorima three-point shot, Murasakibara height and Akashi ankle-break. The score right now are 53-67 in Kirisaki Daichi.

The referee blow the whistle as a sign for halftime break before continue 3rd quarter and Hanamiya is pissed that things aren't going as his planned. Both teams return to their locker room. In Kuroshi's locker room, Aomine is pissed and kick the bench and get a smash in the head from Momoi using the clipboard. The other just stay silently while waiting for their other manager, Kuroko suddenly enter the locker room looking angry, you can see it clearly on her face. Nijimura excuse himself to go to the restroom. The other ask why Kuroko is angry but she just dismiss them and discuss the strategy.

 **-Flashback before Kuroko enter the locker room-**

Kuroko was on her way to the locker room but she bump into Hanamiya so she decide to speak to him about his way of play and ask if he satisfied with it. Hanamiya just laugh and mocks her saying of course he enjoy other people's suffering and walk away.

 **-End Flashback-**

In the Kirisaki Daichi's locker room, they didn't say anything and wait for Hanamiya to return from the restroom.

While Hanamiya in the restroom, he meets Nijimura there. They talk a little and Nijimura asked if Hanamiya had meet a teal haired girl,

"Did you bump into a teal-haired girl Hanamiya?" -Nijimura

"Yes, she is your manager right." -Hanamiya

"Yeah, she also a regular and our 2nd coach." -Nijimura

"So what if I bump into her." -Hanamiya

"Well, you are gonna lost this match." -Nijimura

"Why, are you underestimate us." -Hanamiya

"No, we are not underestimate you guys. It's just that you made Kuroko angry thats all the reason." -Nijimura and Hanamiya just leaves disbelieving.

The third quarter begins and this time Kuroko is playing according to their talk in the locker room

 **-Flashback to the locker room-**

"Alright guys, since this is getting our of nowhere. I'll be playing, Kise-kun will switch with me." Kuroko said firmly

"Are you sure Tetsu-chan, you gonna get hurt by one of them." Momoi said concern for her

"Yes, and Sei-kun you are not gonna order me not to play." Kuroko state

"Tsk, I'm worry about you. And if I see one bruise on you then someone need to restrain me." Akashi declare

"Sure, Shuzo-nii can do it since he is the only one that brave enough to do it." Kuroko said deadpan

 **-End Flashback-**

"So the maiden decide to play against us now. What a brave girl." Hanamiya said smirking when he saw Kuroko on the court.

"Ehh, never saw her before. Is she looking for suicide." Hara state

"Hmm, never mind that. Destroy her physical like the rest of them." Hanamiya order

A lot of people murmured about Kuroko gonna get hurt and that successfully pissed her because they look down on her just because she a girl. The people that know Kuroko are scare now because you could see dark aura around her.

The third quarter start and Kuroko steal the ball from Hanamiya and pass it to Midorima who shot a three. The match continue and Kuroko keep stealing the ball and pass it to who she can see that can shot and score a points. Right now, Kuroshi is taking the lead but Hanamiya suddenly switch player. With Seto in the game, Hanamiya successfully create the spider web and Kirisaki Daichi once again take the lead. The 3rd quarter ends quickly with the score 69-79 in Kirisaki Daichi.

Right now, Kuroko's goal is to destroy Hanamiya's spider web so she discuss with the team that she will be stop playing with the team. On the last quarter, Akashi was about to pass the ball to Aomine and Hanamiya was about to steal the ball but Kuroko suddenly shows up and redirects the ball to Midorima who quickly catch the ball and shot a three. Kuroko keeps redirects the ball to avoid Hanamiya's steals and now Kuroshi is catching the the score.

Kuroshi overturns the match and takes the lead. Hanamiya had enough of this and faces Kuroko now, because Hanamiya thought that if Kuroko went down Kirisaki Daichi would win. So when he is holding the ball, he want to swings down his elbow to injure her but Kuroko catches on what Hanamiya about to do and dodge it. In the moment of distraction, Hanamiya quickly drives past her and score on the inside, the score now is 80-82 in Kirisaki Daichi.

But this doesn't stop Kuroshi, Kuroko decide to stop this once a for all go into the zone. She start playing like the Generation of Miracle; fast and unbeatable. She score a three and another two points. The referee blow his whistle as a sign the game is over, the score is 85-82 in Kuroshi favour. Both teams line up and salute each other.

The match ends and Hanamiya approaches Kuroko, telling her that he's sorry but he interrupts himself and sneers that he would never say that and next time he will definitely crush all of them. Kuroko just gaze at him with a stoic face, Hanamiya walk away angrily and swear because of Kuroko lack of respond and emotion.

 **End Eighth Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm sorry if this is not interesting but I can't write a match that why. So I'm sorry but I'm just gonna continue until the end. Thanks for reading and sorry for grammar mistake. As usual please review, thank you.)**


	19. Ninth Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

 **Ninth Bonus Chapter**

 **Kuroshi Gakuen VS Touou Gakuen**

After the match with Kirisaki Daichi and confirming their spot in the Winter Cup. They heads to a hot spring to relax for awhile before continue training because they got a tough match on the winter cup soon.

 **-With the girls-**

"This is so relaxing right Tetsu-chan." Momoi said

"Yeahhh..." Kuroko replied a little doze off

"Don't fall asleep Tetsu-chan. Also I'm suprise that Tetsu-chan's is big but with your uniform its doesn't stand out much how do you hide it." Momoi said giggle a little

"Momoi-san!" Kuroko uncharacteristic yelled embarrassedly and turn away from Momoi

"Hehe, Gomen Tetsu-chan." Momoi said smiling

 **-With the boys-**

"The girls side a lively." Reo said when he heard Momoi and Kuroko voice from the other side.

"I want to bath with Kurokocchi-ssu." Kise whine

"Ryouta, say another word and move from your spot then this water will dye in red." Akashi said while looking at Kise with a sharp look and holding a scissor

"Just kidding, Gomen-ssu Akashicchi." Kise said nervously

"That enough from you both, we are here to relax and Akashi why are you bring your scissor in the hot spring. Give it to me now." Nijimura state

"Just to be safe Nijimura-senpai." Akashi declare and give Nijimura his scissor.

 _More like you want to stab someone rather than be safe_ All of them thought and Akashi smirk at this when he know perfectly what they are thinking.

After the hot spring, they stayed at a hotel for the night. The next morning, they trains some more at the nearby gym for tomorrow match against Touou.

 **-Time for the Match-**

Before the match start, both teams line up and salute each other. The tip off is given and both Wakamatsu and Nebuya jumps for it, successfully Nebuya got the ball and pass it to Kotaro who dribble the ball up court very fast but unfortunately the ball gets stolen by Sakurai. Sakurai was about to shot but Reo quickly block his shot and steal the ball and pass it to Nijimura who drives pass the other Touou player and score. The match continue and both teams keep scoring without giving up. The 1st and 2nd quarter end with the score 56-44 in Touou favour.

The 3rd and 4th quarter start with the Generation of Miracle coming out the court. With the GoM on the court, Kuroshi now is taking the lead. The match now is intense, both teams refuse to give up but the Generation of Miracle are unstopable now because Aomine and the other are in the zone. The match end with Kuroshi takes the victory, 103 to 100. Both teams line up and salute each other again.

 **OWARI...**

 **End Ninth Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **(A/N: I know this is not interesting at all but I really can't write a basketball match. And I decide to skip Kaijo, Yosen, Nakamiya and Kogomo match and jump to Seirin High vs Kuroshi Gakuen. I'm deeply apology for this.)**


	20. Tenth Bonus Chapter

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket**

 **A/N: As I previously stated that I skip the other match and jumps to Seirin vs Kuroshi. This will be not interesting but there is OMAKE in the chapter. I'm deeply apology for it. Anyway, please enjoy. Thank you :D**

* * *

 **Tenth Bonus Chapter**

 **Kuroshi Gakuen VS Seirin High**

Both teams are doing their warm-up before the match start. Kuroko and Momoi also explaining to them about their opponents.

The 1st quarter start and the tip-off commences as Murasakibara and Kiyoshi jump for the ball. Due to Murasakibara height, he was able to get the ball and pass it on to Takao, who then passed the ball to Midorima and shot a three. Seirin counter attacks, as Hyuuga passes the ball to Kiyoshi, who then heads to make the basket but Kise manage to steal the ball from Kiyoshi and dribble to the basket, Izuki steal the balls back and pass it to Kiyoshi again and goes for a counterattack. As Kiyoshi runs to the basket, he is stopped by Murasakibara who is guard under the basket. However, due to Kiyoshi's strong will to win with his teammates, he was able to score against Murasakibara. As the match progresses, Kise is subbed-out for Kotaro. The match continue as both of the teams are strong and didn't give up. The 1st and 2nd quarter end with Seirin's favour, 58-52.

The 3rd quarter start again after 15 minutes break. This time the Generation of Miracle are playing with Seirin but they also change their player Koganei is subbed-out for Furihata who is in charge of guarding Akashi. But this didn't stop Kuroshi as they are taking the lead with Midorima's three pointer, Akashi's ankle break and Aomine is in the zone. The 3rd quarter end with score 72-68 in Kuroshi favour.

The 4th quarter start with Kise subbed-out for Kuroko, the Seirin player is bewildered as they saw a girl is in the court. The match is getting intense as both teams didn't give up, Seirin manage to take the lead again but after Kuroko is in the court, she manage to steal the ball using her misdirection and pass it to her teammates who will score. The match continue as both teams keeps scoring and didn't give up. But when final whistle, Aomine manage to score a buzzer beater and change the score. Kuroshi emerge as the victors of the Winter Cup finals with the score 102-101.

The whole players of Kuroshi celebrate as they are announced as this year's champions of the Winter Cup. Meanwhile, the Seirin players accept at their defeat but they didn't give up until the end. The Seirin player approaches the Kuroshi player, both captain shake hands and tells each other that in the next match their will battle again. The closing ceremony commences and Kuroshi receive their trophies and the Winter Cup. All of their opponents in the audience start leave, ready for their new training for future tournaments. They will surely be facing each other again.

Kuroshi player are in the locker room to have a rest for a while before depart, but they notice that 3 of their members are missing.

"Ano, where is Nijimura-senpai, Tet-chan and Aka-chan." Momoi asked when she can't find them

"Hah! Oh, Nijimura-senpai said he is going out for a bit to meet someone and Akashi and Tetsu, I don't know. Maybe those two decide to be alone for awhile." Aomine replied feeling exhausted.

Momoi decide to leave them be and find them later when they are about to leave if they haven't come back. After 20 minutes, Nijimura come back to the locker room and they all leave and searching for Kuroko and Akashi, the teams found both of them at the fountain outside the stadium. Both get a earful lectures from Nijimura who tells them that both of them are making them worried. Both Akashi and Kuroko didn't care at all and laughed with each other, the other are shocked for awhile and suddenly join the laughter.

 **OWARI...**

 **End Tenth Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **OMAKE (1)**

After all of them entered the locker room, Nijimura knew that the teams need to rest so when he is finish changing into his uniform he tells the teams that he is going out for a bit. Nijimura was walking around the stadium when he spot a figure he know so well and decide to approach it.

"Yo! Haizaki." Nijimura greet

"Shuzo! What do I said about my name." Haizaki said

"Gomen, Shougo.." Nijimura said while rubbing the back of his head, "But what are you doing here alone." Nijimura continued

"Well, I'm here to give my lover a congratulation kiss." Haizaki state and get closer to Nijimura but before they could kiss, someone interrupt them.

"Please do that when I'm out of your sight." A voice suddenly appear before them

"AHHH!" Both of them uncharacteristic yelled

"Domo, Haizaki-kun and Shuzo-nii." Kuroko greet them monotonously

"Damn! Tetsuna, How many time did I tell you not to do that." Nijimura scold her

"A lot, which I still think it's not my fault." Kuroko replied deadpanned

Haizaki just watch as the siblings interact each other with an amusing face.

"So, what do you want to follow me all the way here?" Nijimura asked

"Can I have Sei-kun scissor." Kuroko respond

The question got both Nijimura and Haizaki dumbfounded, "Why do you want with Akashi scissor."

"No particular reason." Kuroko said

"And if I don't want to give you." Nijimura replied

"Then I just have to blackmail you." Kuroko said deadpanned

"With what." Nijimura challenge her with his eyebrows raised

"I'm sure that no one know your relationship with Haizaki-kun right, And when I told Chihiro-nii about this, Both of us are gonna tease you whole day about it and let everyone knows about this. I'm sure Chihiro also agree because if he don't, I also know about his secret that no one know and involve a certain someone." Kuroko said without any expression on her face

 _Damn Akashi! What did he do to Tetsuna mind._ Nijimura thought as he look at his supposed innocent and sweet little sister. He just sighed and hand Tetsuna the scissor. Kuroko nodded her head as a thank you and leave. Meanwhile, Akashi just let out a sneeze and Momoi tell him to hurry and change into warmer cloth before he catch a cold after that he walk out the locker room and search for Tetsuna because he saw that she is going out following Nijimura-senpai secretly

"Well, that was amusing to watched." Haizaki said grinning

"Tsk! I think Akashi just tainted my sister mind." Nijimura said irritated

"Forget about that for awhile and focus on me now." Haizaki said and grabbed Nijimura head to turn him around and face him and pull him down for a kiss.

 **End OMAKE (1)**

* * *

 **OMAKE (2) Warning: Yandere Kuroko XD**

After Kuroko successfully got the scissor from her brother, she head to the Seirin locker room because she have someone bussiness that involve a certain someone. When she arrived there, she decide to peek a see if there someone still in there. She saw three friends and one of them are the one she looking for, talking and decide to eavesdrop even though she know it's wrong.

"Majikayo(Are you serious) Furi! You fell in love at the first sight." Fukuda yelled in suprise

"Ehhh! Dareka?(Who)" Kawahara asked also suprise

"Shhh! First of all, Don't yell when I tell you," Furihata said and both of his friend nod their head, "It's Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of Kuroshi Gakuen." he continued bashfully

Both Fukuda and Kawahara had a suprised look on their face before they let out a huge grin on their face.

"So, Furi-chan fell in love at first sight. When are you gonna tell him then. We'll support you at it." Fukuda said and Kawahara nodded in agreement.

"Etto(Well), maybe if I bump into him later. After all, his school is in Kyoto while ours is at Tokyo." Furihata replied

"Tetsuna." Akashi said and Kuroko jump in suprised when she heard someone call her

"Sei-kun, please don't do that. I'm gonna die early with heart attack." Kuroko said as she stop listening and turn around facing Akashi.

"I don't want to heard that from you, who keep scaring our friends with your lack of presence" Akashi smirk

"It not my fault that they didn't notice me." Kuroko retorted

"Anyway, what are you doing here and why are you holding my scissor that was supposed to be at Nijimura-senpai." Akashi asked with one raised eyebrow

"I threat Shuzo-nii into giving me the scissor," Kuroko said monotonous "And why I'm here is to my sure that you don't leave me for that boy." Kuroko stated

"Tetsuna, just because our friends is homosexual minus Momoi, doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you for a boy or girl." Akashi said

"Well, who knows you might fell in love at the first sight for him and leave me because he is also fell for you at the first sight." Kuroko protested

Akashi just sighed at his lover and said, "All right, how about this. If he confess to me, you will witness how it will go." Kuroko thought for awhile before nodded in agreement and Akashi continued smirking, "Who would have thought that you are yandere for a reason."

"Urusai Sei-kun, I just want to make sure you wouldn't leave me. Beside I just gonna scare him a little unlike you who throw it." Kuroko retorted smirking

Akashi is about to replied but both of their attention is on the door that just open and the trio also notice Akashi but they didn't see Kuroko because she is hidden in the shadow. The trio and Akashi nodded at each other as a greeting.

"Ah! Furi, this is your chance." Kawahara whisper

"Yes, me and Kawahara will wait you at the corner." Fukuda whisper and Furihata nodded his head.

Akashi watched as they whisper at each other and find it amusing that they didn't see Kuroko hidden in the shadow. And the two of his friends leave, leaving Akashi, Furihata and Kuroko alone though no one seems to notice Kuroko yet beside Akashi.

"Domo(Hello) Akashi-san. Can I talk to you." Furihata said and Akashi just nodded his head

"Ano, I-I like you Akashi-kun and I know we just meet but I fall for you at the first sight. Erm, Tsukiatte kudasai.(Please go out with me)." Furihata said bashfully but had a courage to confess to the Emperor. _That boy got courage, I praise him for that._ Kuroko thought as she watch them.

"I'm sorry Furihata-san, but I don't swing that way even though my friends are and I'm also go out with someone right now. But I hope we still be friend and rival on the court." Akashi respond to the confession

"It's okay Akashi-san, I understand. I'll be going now, the other are waiting. Thank you for your time." Furihata smile and walk away

"You can come out now Tetsuna." Akashi said after Furihata leave

"Tsk! Why do I feel like you are giving him a chance to make you fall for him." Kuroko said monotonously

"I'm not, beside I'll only love you forever." Akashi state

"How do you sure about that." Kuroko retorted

"Because I'm absolute. Now let's go to the fountain, the other will meet us there." Akashi replied and take Kuroko's hands and head to the fountain in front of the stadium. While walking there, Akashi been thinking about to propose to Kuroko soon and smile a little when he got a perfect date and place to do it.

 **End OMAKE (2)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know the match its not interesting at all but I wrote the OMAKE to make it up for it, at least I hope you guys enjoy the OMAKE. Anyways, thanks for reading and I apology for grammar mistakes. As usual please review, thank you. And also on New Year I will be posting the last 3 chapter because it is are almost finish so I think it will done on New Year, so be sure to stay tuned XD ..Enjoy your days :D**


	21. Chapter 9

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket**

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's new year so Happy New Year everyone. I decide to finish this since school is about to start and I don't think I have time anymore so I decide to complete this before school start, I'm planning to do this on Kuroko's birthday 31st January but I don't think I have the time since school already starting that time. But since is January now and it's the month of Kuroko birthday so I'll post this and the story complete now and in this fanfic Kuroko's birthday is early. Anyway, without further ado please Enjoy the story :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The winter cup ended few weeks ago and Kuroshi Gakuen is been declared the winter cup champion. Right Kuroko is waiting for her date at a small cafe.

"Tetsuna, sorry I'm late." Kuroko look up and saw her date, Akashi Seijuuro looking at her apologetic and sit down

"It's ok Sei-kun." Kuroko smile gently

"Let's eat lunch first before we go." Akashi said and call for the waiter to order their lunch

After their lunch date finish, Akashi blindfold her eyes and lead her to somewhere and when she asked about it Akashi only replied saying it's a suprise and Kuroko feel nervous somehow but she trust Akashi and let him drag her to wherever they are going.

They suddenly stop after few minutes of walk though Kuroko don't have a clue where they are now. Akashi take her blindfold off and Kuroko let the eyes adjust the brightness for a second. Kuroko got the biggest suprise in her life, in front of her eyes is picnic blanket and a basket contain food under the shade of the sakura tree and everything look romantic in front of her and she feel overwhelming of joy.

"You mention on our first date that you wanted to watch the sakura bloom with me and I promised you that I'll bring you here on your birthday. I picked a great place where we could be alone together and see the cherry blossom." Akashi said softly beside Kuroko's ear as he hug her from behind.

"Th-thank you Sei-kun, I'm so happy." Kuroko said, she is close to crying tear of joy and turn around to hug Akashi and he automatically hug her back.

"Come, let's sit down and enjoy our time together." Akashi holds her hand and take her to the picnic blanket and they sat under a big Sakura tree.

"Here, Otanjōbiomedetō(Happy Birthday) Tetsuna." Akashi said softly as he take out a small cake from the basket and hand it to Kuroko.

"Arigatō Sei-kun." Kuroko smile gently, take the small cake and together their share the cake together.

They continue their date together peacefully as Kuroko lies down on Akashi's lap while Akashi is stroking her hair gently. When evening came, Akashi bring Kuroko to a beautiful lake. There's a lot of colourful light that shine on the lake. Suddenly, Akashi is kneel in front of Kuroko and takes out a small box. Kuroko eyes widened and gasp while looking at Akashi.

"Tetsuna, I know that we are still young to get marry but I love you and I want to be with you forever. You make me happy by just being there for me. Kuroko Tetsuna, will you marry me and be with me forever?" Akashi propose as he open the box. Akashi stand up and walk closer to Kuroko while hold out the ring.

Right now Kuroko is crying of joy and looking at Akashi, who was waiting for an answer. Kuroko suddenly hug him and look up to Akashi eyes,

"Yes, I love you Sei-kun." Kuroko said as she smile at Akashi

Akashi takes out the ring and sliding it to Kuroko's ring finger, then he grab Kuroko's waist and pull her toward him as he kiss her under the moonlight.

 **OWARI...**

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

 **OMAKE (1)**

Unknow to them, Kuroko and Akashi's parent are spying on those two.

"OMG, Sei-chan propose to Tet-chan already." Shiori whisper excitedly

"Yay! I finally have Sei-kun as son-in-law and have beautiful grandchildren." Setsuna said happily

"Seijuuro sure is fast. Well done my son." Masaomi praised his son while Tetsuyu nodded his head while looking at his daughter and son-in-law.

"Come on, let's leave them alone now." Masaomi said and the 4 of them walked away to leave them alone.

 **End OMAKE (1)**

* * *

 **OMAKE (2)**

Kuroko and Akashi are walking to school together hands in hands, both of them let out a tired sigh because both of their parent keep asking none question.

Both of them arrived at the gym and everyone is already there casually lazing around.

"Ohayo Minna." Kuroko greet all of them and they greet the two of them back

"Kurokocchi! I miss you." Kise hugged Kuroko upon seeing her entered the gym

"Ryouta, hands off my fiance." Akashi order and Kise is dumbfounded at Akashi words before he saw a ring on Kuroko's finger.

"Ehhhhhhh! Kurokocchi is engaged to Akashicchi!" Kise shouted and this caught everyone attention.

"Majikayo!(Seriously) Nice one Akashi." Aomine said

"Congratulation Aka-chin and Kuro-chin." Murasakibara compliment them and everyone also do the same and Kise is crying at the corner.

 **End OMAKE (2)**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I hope you guys enjoy this. As usual please review and I apology for grammar mistakes. Thank You Everyone.**

 **~明けましておめでとうございます！~**

 **~Akemashiteomedetōgozaimasu! ~**

 **~Happy New Year!~**


	22. Chapter 10

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **A/N: Hey guys, this fanfic is end now, the next chapter is epilogue. This chapter is Akakuro wedding. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

All of them still be together and play basketball throughout their high school years. Akashi and Kuroko is still inseparable because their a lot of fangirls and fanboys try to separate them. Kuroko slowly became more possessive over Akashi since the winter cup but that was never a problem for Akashi, in fact Akashi is also possessive over Kuroko. The other couples also continued their relationship as well, though there were problems along the ways for example; Midorima's tsundere, Aomine's short attention span to Kise, Momoi's and Murasakibara long distance relationship with Kagami and Tatsuya but Kuroko and Akashi helps them with their problems together. All of them never lost contact of each other and they held a reunion every years together even if all of them go their own separate way.

After they finished their school years, all of the couple move in together in their own house. Kagami and Tatsuya also come back from America. They continue their study together in a college at Tokyo.

But today is a special day for 2 person. When their age reach 20, Akashi propose to Kuroko again and the next month both of them are getting marry.

 **-At the Wedding-**

So far, the day had been going great. Both of their mother had arrange for the wedding with help from Momoi and Reo. Everything is already perfect. Kuroko was still nervous but she is happy. She been looking forward to this day. Right now, Momoi, his mother and Akashi's mother is helping her with her dress after that Reo come in to help with her hair. She hope Akashi is doing fine with Aomine and Kise.

Said the redhead however was restless now. He had nothing to do but wait.

"Akashicchi, you should sit down and rest for a bit." Kise said with a broad smile, he and Aomine had been watching Akashi's movements from a lounge chair. Akashi turned and look at him and wondered why he got stuck with two idiots. He would have preferred the other but Murasakibara is in charge of the catering and Midorima is checking the preparation again.

"It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day Akashi!" Aomine said

"I'm not nervous." Akashi denial

Both Aomine and Kise's eyes sparkled, thinking of the otherwise and Akashi is thinking if he throw a sccisor at them might ease his tension though he sure his fiance wouldn't be happy. Akashi had enough and decide to have a little walk to past time.

"I'm going for a walk and don't follow me Ryouta, Daiki." He told them

"Tetsu-chan! you look so beautiful." Momoi compliment when they are finish dressing up Kuroko.

"Arigato Momoi-chan." Kuroko said softly, "Ano, can I step out a bit before the ceremony start." Kuroko asked softly

"Sure honey but don't get the dress wrinkled." Setsuna said and Kuroko walk out of the dressing room.

When she already out of the room, Kuroko suddenly locked eyes with Akashi.

"Tetsuna." Akashi breathed out in suprise and suddenly embraced her. All though they were not supposed to meet before the ceremony but they don't mind. Akashi kiss Kuroko's forehead as all their nervous is disappear as soon as their saw each other.

"Tetsuna, don't leave me with Daiki and Ryouta in a room alone." Akashi said

Kuroko giggled at that statement and asked,

"Are you okay Sei-kun?"

"I guess I'm a little nervous." Akashi murmured

"Really? I thought you never get nervous." Kuroko said

"Well, this is a very special day for me." Akashi interwined their hands

Kuroko nodded, "Me too Sei-kun."

"We should return to our rooms now. I shall see you down the aisle later Tetsuna." Akashi said and kiss his fiance forehead one more time before walk her to her room and go back to his room.

- **At the Ceremony- (Just in case you don't know, the wedding is held on the evening.)**

All of their close relatives and friends are sitting down waiting for the ceremony to start, Akashi is at the end of the aisle waiting for his fiance with the priest who is gonna wed both of them. The wedding song start, everyone stand up as the door open and Kuroko Tetsuna soon to be Akashi is walking down the aisle with her father. When they reach the end of the aisle everyone sit down, Kuroko's father shake hands with Akashi and hands Tetsuna to him then go sit down with Kuroko's mother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are here to honor Kuroko Tetsuna and Akashi Seijuuro wedding day. Akashi Seijuuro will first begin his vow now." The priest said

"I, Akashi Seijuuro love you Kuroko Tetsuna unconditionally and without hesitation, I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life." Akashi said his vow sincerely and looking at Kuroko as he smile

"Now for Kuroko Tetsuna vow." The priest continue

"I, Kuroko Tetsuna take you as you are, Akashi Seijuuro. Loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us." Kuroko said her vow as she cried tears of joy.

"I now present you husband and wife," The priest said and both Akashi and Kuroko slip the rings on each other finger. "You may kiss the bride." The priest continued

And with that, Akashi pull Kuroko closer and kiss her lips with passionate as everyone cheers at them. After that, everyone head to the dining hall where Akashi and Kuroko will cut their wedding cake and everyone will enjoy their dinner. Kuroko, now Akashi Tetsuna is looking around her, she feel happy to see that her families and friends are enjoy their self and finally looking at her husband beside her and feel that she is lucky to have him with her. Her life attending Kuroshi Gakuen is the greatest thing ever happen to her, she made the most awesome friends and along the way met with her childhood friends again, she plays basketball and meet the greatest rivals and finally, she have someone to spend her life with together.

 **OWARI...**

 **End Chapter 10**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is the last one and the story is complete now. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and as usual, please review. Thank You.**


	23. Epilogue

_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket *cried***

 **A/N: Hello Everyone, how is your day. Anyway, this is the last chapter and the story is complete now. And school is starting soon which mean I don't have anymore time but I will try and do another fanfic about KnB if I have time. Without futher ado, please enjoy this last chapter. Also, this epilogue is 2 years later so they are 22 now.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Akashi Seijuuro knew that his wife, Akashi Kuroko Tetsuna love children so its not surprising that she was thinking to become a Kindergarten teacher after graduate from College. Their friends also have the job they always want; Kise became a pilot, Aomine a police officer, Kagami a firefighter, Midorima a doctor at his father hospital with Takao became his assistant, Murasakibara own a pâtissière shop and became a pâtissière chef with Tatsuya, Momoi became a fashion designer. While he finally take over his father company and became a professional shogi player, even though Tetsuna was supposed to take his father company since she is the heiress but she don't want to and pass it Nijimura who will take over the Kuroko company.

But right now, both Seijuuro and Tetsuna are in a hospital where Midorima works at because his wife is sick. They are waiting for Midorima with the result. Then the door open and Midorima came in with Takao follow behind him.

"Akashi, Kuroko." Midorima greet

"You do know that Tetsuna is an Akashi now, Shintarou." Akashi smirk

"Old Habit die hard," Midorima replied with Takao laughed at the background. "Anyway, Congratulation both of you. Ku-Tetsuna is pregnant for 2 weeks already." Midorima continued

"Congratulation Tet-chan and Akashi." Takao said smiling

Tetsuna is smiling widely at the good news while Seijuuro is also happy but he keep it inside. Midorima explained to both of them what to do and what to not do and Tetsuna check-up every months. Both of them said 'Thank You' and leave the hospital with a happiness feeling.

During the check-up for Tetsuna, it was discover that she is pregnant with twin. And 9 months later, a baby boy and girl was born. The boy has red hair like his father and a heterochromia eyes, one is red while the other are blue. The girl has blue hair like her mother and red eyes like her father. Their name are Akashi Tetsuya and Akashi Tetsumi. Akashi Seijuuro feel that he is the luckiest man alive, he got a wonderful family and friends with him.

 **OWARI...**

 **End Epilogue**

* * *

 **OMAKE (1) Everyone happy ending**

A year later after Seijuuro and Tetsuna wedding, Kagami and Momoi decide to get marry too. The had their wedding on spring season where a lot of cherry blossom bloom, few months later, Kagami Yukine is born. Taiga and Satsuki decide to name him Yukine because he was born on winter season. 2 years later, where everyone is 25. The law change, you can now marry people with same gender and scientist also invent a pills for same gender married so that they can have children. Surprisingly, Midorima and Takao, Aomine and Kise, Murasakibara and Tatsuya, decide to get marry on the same date and they also try on the pills. Nijimura and Mayuzumi decide to reveal their significant other to their families and friends that their are dating Haizaki Shougo and Reo Mibuchi, the other were suprise by the news except for Seijuuro and Tetsuna who already knew long ago, those 4 also got married and but they didn't want to have a child since most of them will be busy. The pills work wonderful, Kise, Takao and Tatsuya successfully got pregnant but during giving birth is a little difficult but all of them manage to give birth safely. Aomine and Kise got a baby girl name Aomine Miyako. Midorima and Takao got a baby boy name Midorima Kazuo. Murasakibara and Tatsuya got a baby girl name Murasakibara Yachiyo. All of their children played with each other often and they also attended Rakuzan Kindergarten where Tetsuna is teaching. Everyone is living happily with their wonderful families.

 **End OMAKE (1)**

* * *

 **OMAKE (2)**

"Okaa-san, come on. We'll be late." Tetsumi whined

"Hai-hai, coming." Tetsuna said "Alright, let's go. Did you two forgot anything?" Tetsuna said again as she look at her children, they shook their head as a respond.

 **-At Kindergarten-**

"Ohayo Tetsuna-sensei, Suya-kun and Sumi-chan." Miyako said cheerfully when she arrived at her class with Yukine who she bump into along her way to school. Yukine just nodded his head as greeting.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan and Yukine-kun/Yako-chan and Kine-kun." Tetsuna, Tetsumi and Tetsuya greet them. Few minutes later, Kazuo and Yachiyo arrived and the class lessons start.

 **-Play Time-**

"Ne-ne, let's play mini basketball together." Tetsumi said energetic

"Yeah! Come on, 3 on 3 together." Kazuo agree

"Let's ask Tetsuna-sensei first." Yachiyo told them and all of them stand up and asked Tetsuna.

"Ano, Tetsuna-sensei. Can we play basketball outside?" Miyako asked and Tetsuna replied 'yes' and told them to wait outside while she get the ball. After she hands the ball to them, Tetsuna tell the to play nicely and she sit on the corner to watch them. The children form 2 groups 3 person each; Team 1 is Tetsumi, Kazuo and Miyako while Team 2 is Tetsuya, Yachiyo and Yukine. After that, the children played for 10 minutes, the game is great since most of the basketball genes is also in them from their parents. While tetsuna is watching them and feel nostalgia and reminiscence about her high school days with the other.

"Alright children, is almost recess time. Go clean up ourselves then go back to the class to eat." Tetsuna said softly and the hands her the ball back and go wash up themselves. After that, they go back to the classroom to eat their lunch. After lunch time is over, Tetsuna-sensei reads a stories for them before nap time. At 3 in the evening, the school time is over and Tetsuna walk the 6 children home, 2 being her own child, it a daily routine for her because their parent are busy with work.

 **-At Akashi Household-**

Tetsuna is preparing dinner and heard the front door open meaning her husband is home, she also heard a running footsteps rush to the front door.

"Tadaima." Seijuuro said

"Okaeri Otoo-san" Tetsuya and Tetsumi greet their father and jumps for a hug

"Tetsuya, Tetsumi." Seijuuro hugged his child

"Alright you two, let's your father clean up before dinner start." Tetsuna said softly

"Hai Okaa-san, come on Tetsuya. Let's help Okaa-san prepare the table for dinner." Tetsumi said and drag her twin brother to the dining hall and Tetsuna follow after them while Seijuuro walk to his and Tetsuna room.

 **-Dinner Time-**

"So, anything exciting happen today?" Seijuuro asked

"Hai-hai, Today we played mini basketball together." Tetsumi said excitingly

"Hm basketball hah, That sure bring back some memories." Seijuuro said softly, "So who won on the game?" He continued

"No one, because we played for fun." Tetsuya replied

"Ne-ne, Okaa-san, Otoo-san. Tetsuya like Chiyo-chan." Tetsumi said while Tetsuya eyes widened in suprise

"Hoo, How do you know that Tetsumi?" Tetsuna asked suprise by the news

"Eto, I observe Tetsuya expression and movement." Tetsumi answered

"Well, Tetsumi like Kazuo-kun too. Because she act different around him." Tetsuya said and it Tetsumi turn to be suprised while Seijuuro and Tetsuna chuckled at their child.

"Then what about Yukine-kun and Miyako-chan." Tetsuna asked

"Hm, Kine-kun and Yako-chan is already together since Daiki-nii and Satsuki-nee are childhood friend and they live close by each other." Tetsumi state and her twin agree on what she said.

Tetsuna thought that both Tetsuya and Tetsumi is too smart at their own age but since they are an Akashi, it's not a suprise because the genes of Akashi is strong. But she don't mind about it, as long as they are having fun. She couldn't ask for a better family because they are perfect as they are.

 **End OMAKE (2)**

* * *

 **A/N: This fanfic is officially finish. Thanks for reading and giving me support everyone.**

 **I'm sorry if this is not interesting for you all** **but I don't have anymore time since I still need to prepare for school that starting soon.**

 **Anyway, thanks for stick with me through the end. As usual, please review.**

 **Thank You Everyone :D**


End file.
